The Search for Bucky
by rainbow.severus
Summary: After the HYDRA battle in DC Steve is having trouble finding his oldest and dearest friend Bucky Barnes. He turns to another old friend for help, Ranger Manoso. Steph/Steve(Cap) pairing. :-)
1. Chapter 1

SPOV (Steve)

The battle of New York was about a year ago and I just recently found out my dearest friend in the world is alive. Bucky is alive. He survived the fall from the train.

I know he is alive because he just tried to kill Natasha, Falcon, and I. We foiled HYDRA's plans to eliminate millions of 'targets' that they seemed to think were a risk to their plans. We have since rounded up nearly all of what was left of HYDRA.

I now have a new mission, finding Bucky. You see he disappeared after he saved me when I fell off of the helicarrier. Just because he was the one who pushed me off means nothing to me. I know the man I once knew and loved is still there somewhere; otherwise he would not have pulled me out of the river. He saved me.

I have no idea where he could be now. Sam, the Falcon, and I have been looking tirelessly. But we have had no luck in finding him. I am at my wit's end. I think I may have to call in reinforcements. I would ask Stark to help, but I don't want to bring the other Avengers into this.

When I first woke up from the ice, Fury had me in SHIELD. I didn't fully trust them so I decided to work some missions with the Army and government while I learned to trust them. I did these types of missions for six months to a year at most.

I still have a few old Army contacts I could try. I once did a mission in South America with one of the best Army Rangers I have ever met. We were there to take out a Brazilian gun runner.

This guy had a 'nose' for finding people. He was truly amazing to watch. His team and I easily found and eliminated the target within three days.

The more I think about this guy, the more I think he would be able to help me. I haven't spoken to him in a few years. The last I heard about him, he was just starting out his own business. A few of the guys he served with and he started up a security company in Trenton, New Jersey. I wonder if he is still there?

I walk to my home office. I took Stark up on his offer of a place to stay after the battle of New York. I found myself no longer wanting to wander around, after I did so for 6 months. And besides Stark tower has the absolute best security measures.

"JARVIS, I need a phone number please." I speak into what appears to be thin air. JARVIS is Stark's AI. He runs the building and is immensely helpful in these type of situations.

"Yes, Captain Rogers, the name?"

"Manoso, Carlos Manoso. He should be in the Trenton, New Jersey area. There may also be a security company associated with the name." I inform JARVIS.

"Just a moment sir." I hear above me. "Yes, found him. You are correct Captain. Mr. Manoso owns and runs a security company in Trenton, New Jersey called 'Rangeman'. Do you want the main company number?"

"That's fine JARVIS, just send it to my Stark phone please."

"Done sir."

I hear a beep from my pocket. I pull out a clear cell phone. I am almost used to the strange contraptions that are so popular now-a-days. I tap the screen and easily find the number that JARVIS has pre-programmed into it for me.

I sit down in my desk chair and pick up the phone on the corner of my desk. I carefully dial the number on my cell phone's screen. After three rings someone picks up.

"Rangeman, this is Cal. How may I help you or direct your call?"

"Yes, thank-you, I would like to make an appointment to see Mr. Manoso as quickly as possible." I tell the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Your name please, and the nature of the business?"

"My name is Steve Rogers and I would rather discuss that with Ranger please, if you don't mind." I inform him.

"Steve Rogers, Captain Steve Rogers? Ranger is actually in the building. One moment please and I'll connect you to his cell phone." Cal says excitedly.

"Well, thank-you," I say just before hearing a click in my ear and soothing 'elevator music' begins.

Moments later I hear Ranger's voice in my ear. It's been so long since we have spoken.

"Captain? Are you there?"

"Yes, Ranger, I'm here. It's good to speak to you again. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. What can I do for you?"

"Down to business huh, Ranger, you haven't changed much." I chuckle into the phone. "I need your help. I need to find someone and you are the best."

I hear what sounds like an alarm blaring in the background. Ranger curses under his breath and comes back on the line.

"Cap, I'll be happy to help you. Come by my office tomorrow morning at 0900, I'll leave word with the front desk to be expecting you. I have to go. I just had a fire alarm go off. I'll see you tomorrow, Captain."

"Sorry, I hope it turns out OK. And if you don't mind I will be bringing my partner with me, Sam Wilson, AKA Falcon. Is that acceptable?"

"Fine." He answers, then promptly hangs up on me.

Well that was rude, but he did have an emergency to attend to. I'm sure he didn't mean anything personal by it.

I call Sam and tell him my plan to go to talk to Ranger tomorrow. He, of course, agrees. He has been so helpful to me the past few months with my search for Buck. I hope Ranger will be able to do what we have not been able to do, find my friend. I have confidence in his abilities. He will find him, he has to.

I head down to the gym to work out some of this stress. The nightmares from the war have started to come back also. I think this is because of Bucky. The memories of him and the Howling Commandos and all of the missions we did, came flooding back to me. A few hours punching the bags should do the trick. It always helped me before.

After pummeling, and breaking; five different bags for 4 hours, I feel somewhat better. It is also getting late. I need to try to get some rest.

I head up to my apartment, taking up an entire floor of the building; to take a shower and relax.

 **The next morning**

Sam and I head out at 6 a.m. I decide to take one of my motorcycles for the trip. Sam insists on taking one of Stark's SUV's. I ask JARVIS to program the address for Rangeman Securities into the SUV's GPS system. I'll follow behind Sam.

Sam tries to argue the point of taking the SUV, more room for our gear he says. I indulge him in this. I refuse to start the day off on the wrong foot with an argument.

We hit I-95 south toward Jersey. The whole trip shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. That's with the pit stop I know Sam will want to make for food. I'd swear he was a super soldier the quantities he eats.

We are on the road for almost an hour when Sam pulls off of the highway and into a small diner. It took him longer than I thought it would.

After a quick breakfast, we are on our way again. We should be arriving in Trenton shortly. According to the GPS, we are only 30 miles away now.

Twenty minutes later, we are pulling into the underground garage of an unassuming 7 story building on Haywood Street. We park the vehicles in two spaces designated for 'visitors'.

By the time I climb off my bike and Sam has exited the SUV; we have been joined by a couple of men in black uniforms. I step up beside Sam and face the two gentlemen. The taller of the two speaks up.

"Captain, Ranger sent us down to escort you up to his office. If you will follow us please."

We follow them to the elevator a few yards away. We all step in and as the doors close, the taller one addresses us again.

"I'm Hal and this is my partner Cal, you spoke to him on the phone yesterday I believe."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you both." I respond to Hal. I have to turn my eyes away from Cal's forehead. He has a rather large flaming skull tattoo smack dab in the middle of it.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Cal states as he reaches his hand out for me to shake. I take it and give it a firm shake as I reply.

"You too. This is my partner Sam Wilson, he is known by 'Falcon' where we come from."

"We heard all about the brave things you all did to save the planet. First the aliens in New York, then those HYDRA people in DC; trust us sirs, the honor is all ours."

I nod my head mutely as the elevator dings and the doors re-opens on the fifth floor. Hal and Cal lead us across the hallway and to a large office door. Hal knocks loudly and opens the door only when he hears the gruff "enter" from the other side.

Hal and Cal leave and shut the door back behind us. Ranger is sitting behind his large oak desk working on what looks to be paperwork. His head snaps up when the door closes behind us. His gracefully eases up from his seat and walks over to us.

"Cap, it's great to see you again." Ranger starts. "Have a seat. You remember my partner Tank?" He adds.

"Yes of course. Sherman, how are you?" I inquire.

"Doing well sir, and call me Tank please."

"Now what can I do for you Captain? You said you wanted me to find someone for you. It's Barnes isn't it?" I nod in response.

"Sam and I have been trying unsuccessfully to locate him for nearly six months. I need some professional help. Bucky is good at hiding when he needs to do so." I admit.

"We were all trained to hide when needed. You know it will be like finding a needle in a haystack, getting a position on Barnes." Ranger argues.

"But you are the best Major!" I implore.

"I am not currently active, so there is no major here, just an old friend. Yes, I would be the best to go bring Barnes back in once he is located, to extract him. But if you want the best at 'finding' him, I have just the person for the job." He grins. He then picks up the phone on his desk and dials. "My office, now," he barks.

The click of the door knob catches all of our attentions. I turn to face the noise. My jaw literally hits the floor. I can't believe it. Standing in front of me is the most beautiful dame I have ever seen. ###########################


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOV** **(Steph)**

I am in my Rangeman SUV on the way to work. That's right, I now work full time at Rangeman doing searches, meeting with prospective new clients, handling some of the piles of paperwork for the guys, and yes, I still do FTA take-downs also, along with distractions.

I took the time to train with all of the Merry Men. Each one taught me their particular specialty. Lester and Tank taught me self-defense and I can now easily take down a man Tank's size. Ram kept me in the firing range until I was not only comfortable with my new gun; a small Beretta; but now I can shoot almost as good as him too. Hey! I said _almost_! I will never be as good of a sniper as Ram. He is unbeatable. Zip showed me how to pick any lock imaginable and Hector filled me in on all of his computer hacker skills and taught me about the cameras and equipment we use on installs. And Bobby, well Bobby got me eating right, well as right as I would ever agree to. I still need the occasional Boston Cream. And he put me on a workout schedule that I am comfortable with.

So now, I can take care of myself, mostly. I still feel better if one of the guys accompanies me on a really tricky or hard take-down. And let's face it, it makes them feel better too. My Merry Men will always worry about my safety.

I pull into the underground garage at a little after 8:30 a.m. I ease the truck to a stop beside Ranger's turbo. I hit the elevator and head up to the break room for my second cup of coffee. The coffee that Ella stocks is so much tastier than the sludge I have to drink at home.

The elevator dings for the fifth floor and I step through the doors when they open to allow me out. I follow my nose and the aroma of freshly brewed gourmet coffee to the break room.

I fill my black Rangeman mug with Ella's wonderful brew, sipping it carefully as I head to my desk to begin my day. My desk is on the outer most edge of the floor, only a few feet away from the core team and Ranger's offices.

When I turn the corner and get the other cubbys and desks in my line of sight, I notice that almost all the guys are not working but glancing up at Ranger's office door. I walk over to Hal and tap his arm to get his attention.

"Hey Hal, what's going on? Why is everyone so engrossed in Ranger's door?"

"He's meeting with someone very important right now. I guess they're all trying to catch a word or two about what's happening in there." Hal responds.

"Who ... " I cannot finish my question because I feel my cell phone buzz and ring on my hip. It's playing the Batman ring tone I chose for Ranger. I pick it up and answer.

"Yo." All I hear in return is Ranger's clipped voice saying, 'My office, now'. Then he hangs up with his normal shortness not allowing me a reply.

I sigh internally as I walk over and ease his office door open. I walk through and take in the scene before me. Ranger and Tank are standing to the left of Ranger's desk, and there are two men I don't know in the room also. The one sitting in one of Ranger's guest chairs in front of his desk is a black male who looks to be in this mid 30's. He appears to be about 5'9" or 5'10" with a slightly muscular build, obviously retired military of some sort.

The other is an absolute specimen of manhood. He is around 6'2", built like a Merry Man, has blondish hair and the most beautiful bluish green eyes I have ever seen.

As I am standing there frozen staring in to those hypnotic eyes, when it hits me who he is. I recognize him as Steve Rogers, Captain America. Holy shit! And I realize that the guy in the guest chair is Sam Wilson, 'Falcon'.

"Babe, I'd like to introduce you to Captain Steve Rogers and this is his partner Sam Wilson. They have come to us for help finding a missing friend."

I look down at Falcon and shake his hand while introducing myself.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilson, I'm Stephanie Plum." He quickly replies with, "Call me Sam, please."

I then turn my attention to Steve. "Captain Rogers, it's an honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am." He gallantly responds.

"Please, I hate being called ma'am. It's either Stephanie or Steph."

"I'll try ma... Stephanie, but it's a hard habit to break. And besides it just doesn't feel right to me. A lady should be called ma'am." He grins.

Good Lord that smile is a killer. I think I would agree to anything he asks if he only smiled that crooked grin at me. Whoa! Where did that come from? Down Plum!

"You'll just have to agree to disagree with her on that one Cap, she is a stickler for that rule of hers. She hates being called that, says it makes her feel old. But I think you can work something out amongst yourselves for future reference." Ranger is actually smirking, the jerk!

I glare over at him before turning my attention back to Captain Rogers. I inquire.

"Now, what can I do for you Captain?"

"Cap needs help finding someone and you are the best at locating. When you find him, I can assemble a team for the extraction. You will want to have your own team with us I assume Cap?" Ranger says as he turns from me to Captain Rogers.

"Yes, of course, it's not that I don't trust you or your team Ranger, it's because Buck is so important to me. He's my oldest and closest friend but I still don't know if he is 100 percent back to himself or if a part of the Winter Soldier is still hidden and he may lash out." He answered somberly.

"It's the Winter Soldier you want me to find?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, but we wouldn't ask you to face him for your own safety. Like I said, I don't know if he is fully back to himself or not. I don't think he would have pulled me out of the Potomac if the soldier was still in control of him. But I still don't want to risk your safety so Ranger, his team, my team and I will do the actual extraction when you locate him for me."

"And what if I want to go with you when you go to get him? I can take care of myself just fine!" I huff out.

"We know you can Babe. We'll see when the time comes." Ranger explains.

"Fine." I glare at Ranger. I turn my attention back to Captain Rogers. "So how do you want to do this? You want me to use the Rangeman search programs here to find him or do you have something else in mind Captain?"

"Please, call me Steve." He says through a blush. "Actually, Tony Stark, Iron Man; has the best AI money can buy in his building in Manhattan. He has the best search engine and computer system there. Also his personal AI that runs the building for him, he calls it JARVIS. He designed and built it himself. Would you be OK with relocating to New York temporarily while you are searching for Bucky for me?" He asks timidly.

I stand there silently for a minute or so. I am reluctant to move to New York away from my friends and family, but hey, it's only for a little while, so why not? And if Steve flashes that crooked grin of his at me again, I just may follow him to the ends of the Earth. Sigh. Of course I agree to it.

"OK, when do you want me to start?" I acquiesce.

"As soon as possible if you don't mind." Steve answers.

Ranger nods before I can ask him.

"Do you have anything you need me here for at the moment Ranger, a distraction or anything like that?"

"No and you know I had a couple of girls I used before I met you. I can get them if I need someone for a distraction. And we can just handle our own searches and paperwork for the time being."

I hear Tank groan. He always hated paperwork the most out of all of the guys.

"OK then, give me today to wrap things up here and settle what I need to and then we can leave for New York first thing in the morning if that's OK with you?" I ask.

"That's fine with me. If you need to you can take tomorrow also. Sam and I can get a hotel room for tonight and tomorrow." Steve replies.

I smile and nod my head in agreement. I look over to Ranger, startled by his abrupt voice.

"That's settled then. Cap, why don't you let me take you and Sam out for dinner tonight?" He tries.

Steve glances toward Falcon and tilts his head as if to ask him silently. When Sam barely nods his head in affirmation, Steve returns to Ranger and responds.

"That sounds good. We can do a little more catching up."

"What do you say, you want to join us Babe?"

"Have you ever known me to turn down free food Ranger?" I laugh. "Count me in."

Ranger and Tank chuckle and shake their heads. Steve and Sam even have small grins on their faces. I smile brightly and speak again.

"Well, I'm going to get some work done. I need to get done early so I can get my affairs squared away before I need to leave tomorrow."

"I'll take care of everything at your apartment while you're away Babe, make sure the rent and other bills are taken care of. I will also bring Rex to stay here. You know the guys love having him around as a mascot." Ranger says as he rolls his eyes. I swear Ranger rolled his eyes!

"Thank-you, and I will pay you back anything I need to when I return, right?" I say in a stern voice. He knows I would never let him take care of me like that. I'm too independent.

"Yes Stephanie, I know. If that's what you want." Ranger tells me.

"Good then. I'm off to slave away for my tyrant of a boss." I say holding back the urge to giggle.

I turn back to the door and head out. I call over my shoulder as I leave. "You may want to add an explanation of my absence to the morning meeting. You know how much my Merry Men worry about me."

 **4 hours later**

After running around for an hour and a half, I got most of my stuff taken care of. All I have to do now is pack and I'm waiting until after dinner tonight to do that. It shouldn't take too long.

I decide to stop by Pino's for lunch. A meatball sub would hit the spot right now. But why do I also have a craving for a side salad to go with it? Oh well I am trying to please Bobby by eating better. Hell, the meatball sub is a once in a while treat for me now.

I walk in the door and am immediately engulfed in the Burg. The place is packed. I scan the room and notice a couple of new faces. Steve and Sam are sitting in a back corner booth. I place my order at the counter before I make my way over to Steve and Sam's table.

"Hey fellas, fancy meeting you here. Mind if I join you? My food should be on the way." I tease.

"Sure, have a seat gorgeous." Sam winks back.

Steve scoots over on the bench to make room for me, since Sam saw fit to sit still and not make the effort. I think he's up to something.

I had not been sitting there two minutes when I heard my mother's screeching voice from behind me.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! Why is it every time I see you, you're with a different thug or hooligan? Are you intentionally trying to humiliate me?!"

"It's nice to see you too Mother." I look up and see her standing there with my Grandma Mazur. "What brings you to Pino's? Shouldn't you be at home making lunch about now?"

"We were out running errands and your grandmother wanted to stop by here for lunch. I would otherwise be at home preparing lunch like a good Burg housewife should do!"

"That's right, baby granddaughter, I wanted to try one of those meatball subs you speak so highly of that they make here." Grandma adds.

It is at that moment that the waitress delivers my sub and salad. She places it on the table in front of me and turns to walk away. She and the rest of the restaurant are still eyes and ears glued to what is going on at our table though.

The whole time Steve and Sam have been sitting back silently taking in everything going on. Then my mother starts in on me again.

"Honestly Stephanie, why can't you get a decent job. One that doesn't have you constantly surrounded by criminals. The button factory is hiring again."

"Because I would go insane working at the button factory. And the men I work with are not criminals, nor thugs, nor are they hooligans. They are honorable men that served this country, just like Daddy did. I will not sit here and let you belittle them like that!" I scream back.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me you ungrateful brat! I am your mother! You always were a hard headed, stubborn, pain in my rear end! Why can't you be more like your perfect sister Valerie? She knows her place and stays in it."

"Just because Val kisses your ass and bends to your every whim, doesn't mean I'm going to. I am my own woman, I am not your clone, nor will I ever be. So stop badgering me about it! Get that through your thick skull once and for all!"

I am seething by now. And from the looks on Steve and Sam's faces, they are too. Wow, everything I heard about Captain America's disappointed face is true. You _do not_ want to see it!

I can now see several cell phones out taking pictures and video. Great, just great, I will once again be the hot gossip of the Burg thanks to my bitch of a mother. Grandma finally settles this argument by taking a hold of my mother's arm and dragging her out of the restaurant, all the while yelling her own words at her.

"That's enough Helen Marie Mazur! I am sick and tired of you putting Stephanie down. Give it a rest! I don't know how you ended up so snippity and mean. You are not too old for me to turn you over my knee and spank your ass!"

By the time they exit, I am wearing a huge grin of pride. My Grandma Mazur is awesome! I enjoy the rest of my lunch with Steve and Sam. The topics of conversation steering clear of my mother for now. ####################


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOV (Steph)**

After lunch at Pino's I headed home to wrap up a few last minute details before leaving for New York in the morning. I still have my packing to do, but I'll do that when I get home from dinner with Ranger, Steve, and Sam tonight. I will also be taking Rex with me when I leave to meet Ranger at Rangeman in a couple of hours.

He made reservations at Rossini's for 7:30 and it's nearing 5:00 now. I still have to shower and get ready. I want to look good for Ranger and the others.

I walk into the kitchen and gather Rex's things; food, bedding, wooden chew toys, and the bag of fruit treats I just picked up on the way home. This way all I have to do is grab Rex's cage and things on my way out the door.

It's 5:00 now so I need to hit the shower. I scurry to the bathroom after locking my front door up tight. I learned my lesson the last time I left my front door unbolted. Morelli busted in and handcuffed me, naked; to the shower rod; while he tore my place apart looking for the distributor cap to his Jeep Cherokee. And I had to call Ranger to release me.

I took a lengthy shower as well as shaved, exfoliated, and lotioned up well afterwards. Now to choose my attire for the evening.

I walk to my bedroom closet and scan over the choices. I pass over the slut wear I use for distractions, pausing at a classic red dress hanging in the middle.

It falls nearly to my knees, is belted at the waist, and has cute cap sleeves. I think this would be the perfect dress to wear for a casual dinner out with friends.

I pull it on and look through my shoe wardrobe for something to match. I spy a pair of classic red pumps with a low 3 inch heel. Hey 3 inches may as well be ballet flats to a Jersey girl!

I put simple good hoops in my ears and transfer the necessities from my big purse to a gold clutch evening bag and head for my front door. I glance at the clock on the DVD player and see that I am right on time, it's 6:45.

I grab Rex and his things off of the counter, lock up behind us, and dash to the car. I carefully place Rex on the passenger seat then climb in to the driver's seat and hit the road to Rangeman.

I pull into the underground garage less than ten minutes later. I wave to the guys on the monitors once I get in the elevator and start my ride up.

The doors open on the fifth floor command center and I yell out a greeting to the guys on duty. I hear a smooth voice from behind me.

"Looking good there Beautiful, did we have a date tonight that I forgot about?" Lester teases.

"Only in your dreams Santos!" I jest back.

"You know that's right!" He retorts.

I can only laugh and shake my head at him. Les will always be a flirt, but he is a hoot to be around when you're feeling down.

"Don't you have work you should be doing Santos?" I hear Ranger growl from his office doorway.

"Yea Les, make yourself useful and go down to my car and bring Rex and his things up. He's going to be staying with you all for a while." I order. Les give me a playful mock salute and darts toward the stairwell.

"You look very nice tonight Babe. Are you ready to go?"

"Yepp, time for you to feed the beast Batman." I giggle. Ranger is wearing one of his tailored-to-fit Armani suits, sans vest of course. He looks down right edible too.

My eyes glaze over when he removes the jacket and tosses it onto the couch in his office; leaving him wearing his black slacks and dark dress shirt. Then he removes his tie, throws it to join his jacket, and loosens up the top three buttons of his shirt.

I hear the elevator ding behind me. I turn to see who it is. It is Vince and Woody escorting Steve and Sam up to us. I am once again hit with just how handsome Steve is. He is wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. I stand there ogling him silently.

 **RPOV**

The elevator opens and Vince and Woody exit with Captain Rogers and Falcon behind them. I peer over at Steph and notice her noticing the Captain. Oh yeah, she's definitely interested.

I'm happy to see her attention on someone besides me, or that ass-hat cop. He's a cheater and will no doubt follow in his father's footsteps to become an alcoholic abuser.

Me on the other hand, I am no danger to her physically, but her heart is another story. I have the potential to ruin her faith in love. Don't get me wrong, I do love her, I just can't love her like she deserves. First of all there's way to many people who could show up one day to try to kill me; and I can't put her in that kind of danger.

Secondly I don't think I can open myself up like that emotionally. I was trained to be the best, that means detachment from emotions. I am no longer able to let my emotions show. That blank mask that she hates so much is permanent.

I will always be there for her though. She will forever be my best friend and under my protection. Though if she hooks up with Cap, she will have a whole building full of Avengers and SHIELD agents that will want to take over my job as her hero. I allow a small smile to break through my bad-ass blank face as I realize that I am totally fine with that.

I look down at the Rolex on my wrist and see that it's after 1900 and we need to get going or lose our reservation.

"Nice to see you again Captain. We need to get going if we're going to make that reservation."

"Where were you Ranger? You were in your own little world for a little while there." Steph says.

"Just thinking about things Babe." I respond.

She shrugs while giving me a knowing look that says, 'we'll talk about this some more later mister'.

When we reach the garage, I speak again. "Let's take the Cayenne. Everyone should be comfortable."

Everyone nods their assent and we all climb in the Cayenne. The ride to the restaurant is short. We arrive in plenty of time to make the reservation.

 **SPOV (Steph)**

The ride to Rossini's is quiet. Everyone seems to be in their own little world, contemplating whatever. Ranger hands the keys over to the valet and we enter the restaurant.

The hostess greets us and asks if we have a reservation. Ranger replies.

"Manoso, table for four."

The hostess then leads us to a quiet table in a back corner. Ranger always has to be able to see all of his surroundings. I notice Steve and Sam also scanning for threats, after Steve holds out my chair for me and we are seated. Hmmm... I can't remember the last time Ranger held out a chair for me.

"Your server will be with you shortly to take your order." The hostess informs us.

"Thank-you", Ranger replies.

"So what type of food do they serve here?" Sam inquires.

"Mostly Italian, but they can do burgers and salads if that's what you want." I tell him.

"Nah, I like Italian. I'm sure I'll find something I want on the menu."

"Well as Ranger can tell you, I have a weakness for pasta, especially their pasta with alfredo sauce. And I apologize in advance for any sounds that may sneak out of my mouth while I'm eating."

Ranger smirks and nods his head in agreement before saying.

"Eating a meal with her is a pleasurable torture."

Steve and Sam have confused looks on their faces. They will learn soon enough. The moans that escape my throat when I eat are involuntary, I can not control them.

This is when the waitress appears to take our orders. She starts with Ranger. She is openly staring and ogling him. The only thing missing is the drool dripping down her chin.

"I'll have the grilled salmon with roasted vegetables and water please." He informs her.

Steve looks to me and says, "ladies first", so I order next.

"I'll take your sausage alfredo on angel hair pasta, with broccoli, a tiramisu for dessert, and a Coke to drink."

"That sounds good, I will have that too." Steve adds.

"I want a big old slab of lasagna and a side salad with a sweet tea." Sam finishes our order.

"And bring us a nice bottle of Chianti also please." Ranger tells her before she turns to leave.

"Who is going to drink all that wine Ranger? I know you don't drink or desecrate the temple, and you know that two glasses is my limit." I utter.

"Don't worry, I'll finish the bottle off. The super soldier serum doesn't allow me to get drunk." Steve lets us know.

"Good to know." Ranger quips with a slight smirk.

I give him my best Burg death glare as I kick his shin under the table. That only makes him smile bigger. Jerk!

I know he is relieved that there will always be someone sober around to look out for me when I have too much to drink, but I'm afraid he's giving Steve the wrong impression about me. I'm not an alcoholic like my mother!

Minutes later our food arrives and conversation becomes sparse while we enjoy Rossini's fine food. Of course I am moaning my way through the meal.

As I take my initial bite of pasta and sauce, the first deep-throated moan leaves my mouth. Both Steve and Sam's heads whip up simultaneously with astounded looks of awe on their faces.

"Holy crap gorgeous." Sam squeaks out, while Steve just gulps audibly and blushes from his neck to his cheeks.

"Well I did warn you." Ranger chuckles.

"Can it Manoso!" I snip at him.

"Babe," he sighs.

By now Steve is looking directly down into his plate and his left hand has mysteriously disappeared down to his lap. Ooops. Oh well, he'll get used to it.

I try to finish my dinner with a minimum of moaning, but I can't promise anything when I get my hands on that tiramisu. The moans will come long and hard from that creamy deliciousness.

After the dessert plates are clear Ranger suggests. "Let's have a cup of coffee before we leave."

I know what he's doing. And I'm sorry it's my fault they have to take a few minutes to get their bodies back under control again. I've heard it's hard to walk straight with a raging hard on. But I wouldn't know about that. I don't get them, I just give them.

As soon as the coffee cups are empty, Ranger signals for the waitress to come over. She does and Ranger settles the bill with her. We are soon on our way.

As we make our way to the door I feel the gentle touch of Steve's hand in the small of my back guiding me. It makes me feel safe and secure instead of 'owned'.

The valet delivers Ranger's car quickly. We all climb in and head back to Rangeman.

When we arrive Ranger excuses himself to check on a client break in. He had received a text on the way back. I walk over to my SUV and lean on the driver's door. Steve asks me what I have planned for the rest of the evening, so I start to tell him.

"I need to get home and finish packing. I have no idea what to take or how much to pack."

"If you want, I can go along and help you with that. And it won't take you as long if you have help." He grins.

That crooked grin is doing me in again. I readily agree, so we both hop in the vehicle with Sam in the back. He is half asleep already, the wine must have really went to his head. We'll drop him off at the hotel on the way to my apartment.

We arrive in my parking lot half an hour later. Sam is settled in their hotel room for the night and I have a ton of packing to do.

I enter my apartment and after Steve does a security check, we get started with the clothes in my closet. I leave all of my 'distraction outfits' hanging right where they are. I'm pretty sure I will not need them.

"What should I bring just jeans and casual stuff?" I ask Steve.

"Yes and maybe a couple of simple dresses too. You never know if someone will want to take you out for a night of dancing on the town." He smiles shyly back at me.

That settles it, I'm taking six! If I'm taking his hint right that is. I hope he was talking about himself and not Stark!

"What about bathroom stuff?" I wonder.

"No need to bring any toiletries, we'll buy whatever you need when you get there. Don't want anything leaking onto your clothes during the ride. Sam drives like a maniac sometimes." He laughs.

"OK." I respond as I start in on my shoes and Steve begins to look through my chest of drawers.

"Uh, Steph, I'll let you pack this drawer. I don't think I can ... "

He must be in the second drawer, that's my lingerie drawer. It is kinda weird thinking of Captain America fingering your unmentionables while he blushes furiously and stammers. I giggle internally.

"Just move down to the next one, my shorts and thin T-shirts are there. I have a feeling I'll need cool things."

After all is said and done I have every single suitcase I could borrow, with mine, all 7 of them; packed with clothes; not to mention the two cardboard boxes of shoes.

I am ready for bed, exhausted. I can't believe it is after 1 in the morning. Time sure got away from us. I turn to Steve and offer.

"It's too late for you to try to go back to the hotel tonight. Why don't you crash on my bed here and I'll take the couch in the living room?"

"Absolutely not! I will not force you out of your bed and onto an uncomfortable couch. I will take the couch." Steve argues.

"No way! You're way too big to be trying to cram yourself on that itty bitty couch out there. Look, we're both mature adults and can easily share a bed without losing control. I trust you to be a gentleman, so go get ready for bed while I turn back the covers."

Steve reluctantly nods and heads for the bathroom. I slide the comforter off of my bed. It's too hot to use it anyway. A sheet should be fine.

When I hear the bathroom door open again I turn around to face Steve and literally lose my breath. He is wearing nothing but a pale blue pair of cotton boxers. Holy Hot Flash!

His physique is so much better than I imagined. All hard angles and taut muscles bulging. Quick, look away Plum before he catches you ogling. Too late!

"Something wrong Steph?" Steve asks.

"Ummm ... no ... I'll just go get dressed for bed." I finally strangle the words out of my chest.

I hustle over to the dresser and pick up the clothes I had laid out for bed, a thin pair of cotton shorts and an even thinner tank top. I dash to the bathroom to change before I embarrass myself further.

I take my time changing, trying to calm my rampant Hungarian hormones down. It only marginally works. I'm still a panting mess.

I shuffle back out to the bedroom, relieved to see that Steve is already lying down with the sheet covering him up to his waist. Still, looking at his chest is plenty to get my hormones started up again. Crap!

I flip the light off and slip into the bed, resting on the very edge. No use tempting myself any more than necessary. I roll over on my side, facing away from Steve and close my eyes after a very short 'good night'.

I think to myself as I close my eyes. 'What have I done?! This night is going to be sheer unadulterated torture!' #########


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV (Steve/Cap)**

I woke up with a jolt and didn't know why. I looked down my chest and realized there was additional weight there that was not mine. Steph was lying halfway on top of me. She had her left leg thrown over my hips, her arm draped over my chest, and her head nuzzled in the crook of my neck.

It was not entirely unpleasant, it felt pretty fantastic actually. Too wonderful as my body was reacting accordingly. I jerked again when she started placing small pecking kisses on my neck. Oh dear God!

"Steph," I nudged her shoulder. "Steph doll, wake up."

"Mmmmpfff ... wha ..." She tries to utter through her sleep fogged brain. I have to get out from under her before I embarrass myself with the state of my boxers.

I slowly ease my hips from beneath her leg and shift them away from her. Detangling the rest will be difficult without fully awakening her. I try to move her arm from my chest, but she just tightens her grip on me. It feels so right that the problem in my shorts is getting worse.

"Stephanie, you need to let me get up. I have to go to the bathroom. Please." I try in my 'Captain America' voice.

"5 minutes ... " She tries while snuggling her face deeper into my neck.

'What the heck?' I think as I wrap my other arm around her and pull her closer. May as well enjoy it for a few minutes, before she wakes up and gets upset with me.

Unfortunately I doze back off with her in my arms. I awaken later being shaken violently with her panic stricken voice in my ear.

"Steve! Steve, wake up please!"

I am worried about why there is so much panic in her words. Is there a threat? I quickly scan the room. No one appears to be here but us. What in the world is wrong?

"Captain, you have a slight problem there." She says while nodding her head downward.

That's when I notice the problem that was in my shorts has escaped and is now bobbing in the breeze.

I jerk up to a sitting position, quickly covering myself with both hands and stammering an apology.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Stephanie." I tell her. I can feel my cheeks burning with shame.

I jump up off of the bed and rush to the bathroom.

 **SPOV (Steph)**

Holy hot flash! I have three words for you, "super serum rocks!" I know I laid there for at least 10 minutes staring transfixed at the sight before me. But hey, who could blame me! That man is absolute perfection, from his head to his toes, and every point in between; and I do mean EVERY part!

It was hard as hell to control my hormones and not just jump his bones right now. But that would have made me look like a total slut, like Joyce 'Barnyard'. That bitch will suck a dick for a dollar! Doesn't matter who's or what species of animal either; man, dog, horse, you name it.

I was just starting to think that Steve had been in the bathroom for a long time when I heard the shower start up. And he didn't take any clothes in with him either. Gulp!

I gather up my clothes for the day so when he comes out, I can go right in and get my shower started. The way my blood is boiling at the moment, it will be a nice cold one.

A few minutes later Steve steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. His hair is still damp with minute droplets of water clinging to it; with a few renegade drops trailing down his chiseled chest and abs, stopping only at the top of the towel below his waist. Oh boy!

"Shower is all yours Steph." He says.

"Did you save me any hot water?" I ask playfully.

"I didn't use any." He responds with a blush.

I have nothing to say to that, so I pick up my clothes, grab a towel, and head for the shower myself.

I step out of the shower after I take a refreshing, be it cold shower. My body has now cooled down, I just don't know for how long. I may be taking several cold showers a day hanging around Steve 24/7. Sigh.

I pull on my selected wardrobe for the day and ease my way back out to my bedroom.. Steve is not there, but the smell of fresh coffee hits my nostrils.

I stroll down the hall, following the heavenly aroma to the kitchen. Steve already has my coffee pot brewing, smart man. And it's nearly done.

I open the cabinet next to the fridge and remove the box of Tasty Kake honey-buns. I open it up and take one out. I hold the box out to Steve and offer him one.

"Want one, they go really well with the coffee?"

"Yes, but only one, Sam will want to stop for breakfast once we are on the road heading to New York." He answers.

"OK, so I'll just have one too. Don't want to ruin my appetite for breakfast." I laugh.

We sit down at my small dining room table and have our treats along with a steaming cup of coffee. As soon as we're done, Steve speaks up.

"We need to go by the hotel and pick up Sam, then we can hit the road."

"I would like to stop by Rangeman also and say good-bye to the guys and Rex, if that's OK with you." I timidly request.

"That's fine, we left our SUV at Rangeman anyway. Let's start taking your luggage down to your SUV."

We go to the bedroom and start loading all my luggage and my two boxes of shoes into my SUV. It's amazing just how much Steve can carry. Super Soldier Serum gave him the strength of a half a dozen Merry Men.

After the vehicle is loaded up completely, we climb in and head toward Rangeman Inc. on Haywood Street.

We pull into the underground garage and park in my space beside Ranger's turbo. It's nearly 9:00 a.m. so the morning meeting should be almost over, perfect timing.

We amble to the elevator and hit the button for the 5th floor. When the door opens, we head to the largest conference room where most meetings are held.

I rap twice on the door and walk in. Ranger is just summing up the day's schedules and about to dismiss the men for the day.

"The daily schedules are up on the board in the control room as usual, you know how to check them out. Lastly Stephanie will be in New York for an indeterminate amount of time assisting Captain Rogers here locate an old friend. Those of you on duty soon will get the chance to say your good-byes first. That is all. Dismissed!"

I am soon surrounded by a wall of black. Zip and Zero hit me first, they are due to relieve Manny and Binkie on the monitors in 10 minutes. Zero is the first to pull me to him for a tight hug.

"We're gonna miss you Bomber. This place won't be the same without you."

"Thanks Zero, I'm going to miss all of you guys too. Well, everyone except that pain in my ass Santos!" I joke.

"I heard that Beautiful and I'm hurt!" He grins back.

All of my Merry Men are laughing jovially. Ranger even has a small smirk on his gorgeous face. Zero releases me and Zip takes his turn for a hug.

"See you when you get back Steph, I'll miss you." He tells me.

"You too Zip, now you and Zero get your cute butts down to the monitors. You only have like 2 minutes."

"You got it Bomber, and we'll send Manny and Binkie straight up for you." Zip replies.

I smile big and yell out "love you guys" as they dash toward the control room around the corner.

After the majority of the guys made their rounds and got their hugs and said good-bye to me, I was left with a few of my favorites; Hal, Woody, Ram, Bobby, and the jokester Les.

Bobby and Ram had to rush out to respond to a client alarm. But they both gave me huge hugs and kisses before they left. Bobby also told me to call him if I needed his expert medical advice on anything.

Every single one of these guys are just as sweet and kind as they can be. I'll never understand why people are scared of them or why they call them thugs. These are some of the best men I have ever known.

Hal is next to show me some love. His grip almost takes my breath away. "I'll miss you Stephanie. Don't forget to keep your stun gun on you and keep it charged." He teases with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes, and just a bit of redness to his cheeks.

"I won't Hal and I'll come back down to visit and practice on you if I have to." I giggle back.

"You know I'm gonna miss the hell out of you Darlin'. Now who am I supposed to torture with my country music on stakeouts?" Woody asks in his delicious southern drawl.

"You know you still have Santos. Someone has to keep him in line. Just smack him on the back of his stubborn, goofy, perverted head every so often and tell him it's from me." I suggest to Woody.

"I thought you loved me best Beautiful. I was sure I am your favorite." Les tries.

"Well then, someone lied to you Santos!" I set him straight.

"Woody, Hal, will you two please go down to my SUV and get my bags out of the back and put them in Captain Rogers vehicle for me?" I ask sweetly.

"Ma'am yes ma'am", Hal responds. Woody gives me a kiss on the cheek and replies, "you got it Darlin' ".

"I'm gonna go say good-bye to Rex. Where did you all put him Ranger?" I wonder aloud.

"The guys put him on the counter in the break room. They said the smells in there should make him feel more at home." Ranger actually rolled his eyes when he told me this.

"Okay, I'll be right back in a few minutes to tell you good-bye. I want to see Rex first." I tell Ranger.

"Santos and I are due for a meeting with a potential new client. We need to leave now." Ranger says.

"OK then both of you get over here and give me some hugs and love. And I don't mean that 'love' literally Les." I plead.

"Awwww ... come on Beautiful, you're no fun." Les winks as he wraps his arms tightly around me and squeezes. And in true Lester Santos fashion, he cops a feel of my ass as he pulls away.

"Lester Mateo Santos, I warned you to keep your hands to yourself mister!" I scold.

Ranger reaches over and smacks Les on the back of the head, hard!

"Idiota!"

"Owwww, cuz!" Les gripes.

I see Ranger glance back behind me at Steve. I turn to see what is wrong. The look on Steve's face says it all. He looks ready to pound Les into the floor. He is shooting daggers from his eyes towards Les with his fists balled up by his sides. His knuckles are white from the grip.

Sam, who we picked up on the way to Rangeman, has been standing to the side all this time, a silent sentinel. Even he has a look of disapproval on his face.

"It's OK fellas, this is just the way Santos is. We tease and torment each other all the time, we even play pranks on each other. It is all done with the utmost respect and love, believe me." I assure them.

"Unwanted advances are not respectful Steph." Steve explains.

"That wasn't an advance, Cap, that was nothing for Santos. If he really was advancing, he would have grabbed my boob or something and whispered something filthy and suggestive to me." I try again. "Please, it really is fine, I just love to playfully scold him. I don't think he thinks of me that way."

Ranger steps forward and hugs me snugly in his strong arms, I always feel safe and secure when I'm there. "I'll go up to visit you soon. Take care of yourself Babe, I trust you can. I know you can." He adds as he gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"You too Batman, don't get shot." I utter my favorite phrase to him.

"Don't go crazy Babe". He then turns his attention to Steve and warns. "Look after my Babe, she's my best friend and it would kill me if something happened to her."

Steve nods his assent and promises. "I will Major, I will guard her with my life. I can tell how important she is to every man in this building."

Ranger jerks his head in a nod and shakes Steve's hand. He leans in and whispers something into his ear. That wonderful crooked grin of his appears along with a light blush. I wonder what Ranger told him.

"Come on primo or we will be late for that client meeting." Les speaks.

"See you soon Babe." Ranger says as they head to the stairs.

I carefully swipe the tears from my cheeks. I love all these guys so much it hurts and I am going to miss them all so very much. I sigh and take a deep breath.

"Let's go see my furry little heart then we can get on the road." I tell Steve.

He puts his hand at the small of my back and leads me to the break room. I walk in and see Rex's glass aquarium on the middle of the counter on the left hand wall.

I walk over and tap the glass lightly. The bedding in front of his soup can rustles and I see him back out, furry butt first. He looks up at me with his beady black eyes shining.

"I'm leaving you here with the Merry Men for a little while Rex. They will take good care of you." Rex tilts his head to the side and twitches his whiskers at me before scurrying back to his soup can to doze. I chuckle at his antics and respond. "Good talk, Rex."

Now that all of the important men in my life have been said good-bye to, Steve, Sam, and I shuffle to the elevator and head back down to the garage.

When the elevator door opens again, I look over and see Hal closing the back hatch to Steve and Sam's SUV. I guess the got all my luggage transferred over for me. I love these guys.

They both stride over to give me one last hug. As Woody removes his arms and backs away, I whisper to him. "Save a horse."

His cute single-dimpled smile appears as he responds. "Ride a cowboy ... anytime." He winks.

Hal and Woody leave the garage then. They have a surveillance shift late tonight that they need to rest up for. That leaves only Steve, Sam, and I in the garage. Sam gets my attention by speaking.

"Time to go Gorgeous, the rest of the team is anxious to meet you. I called Tasha earlier. They are expecting us around lunch time."

"Alright, let's load up then." I tell him.

"You'll be riding with Sam, Steph. I followed him down here on one of my bikes. I have to ride it back." Steve informs me.

"I'm sure Ranger can have the bike delivered back up to New York for you if you want to ride with us." I offer.

"Yes, I would like that." Steve nods.

"I'll call Ranger later and make the arrangements." I agree as we all get into the vehicle.

Sam is driving, Steve is in the front passenger seat, and I am located in the back seat behind Sam. I need to be able to see Steve for some reason. Sam turns out of the garage and onto Haywood Street and we are on our way.

We hit I-95 north. Next stop, Stark Tower! ###################


	5. Chapter 5

**SPOV**

The drive to New York was spent getting to know each other a little better. I told Steve and Sam of my various mishaps; exploding cars, bombed apartment, kidnappings, and the like. And they told me of their times served in the military, Sam's time as a para-rescuer and Steve's missions with the Howling Commandos. That told me a bit about Bucky also.

They seemed to be the most shocked and upset by my kidnappings. Steve looked ill when I told him of what the Slayers did to me and what they attempted to do. They both laughed when I told them of my savior then; a 6 foot tall cross dressing wanna-be rock star who used a school bus and then an AK-47 to plow them all down.

"You got your hands full with this one Cap!" Sam joked.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" I screech back playfully.

Steve just chuckles at our antics. This is going to be so fun. I just hope the rest of their team is as accepting of me. I'm nervous about meeting them all, especially Stark, Dr. Banner, Hawkeye, Thor, and the Black Widow. The Widow scares the crap out of me! But then again, I think most people are scared shitless of her.

Sam informs me that we are nearly there. We will be arriving at my new temporary home soon. The closer we get, the more anxious my stomach is becoming. By the time we pull in I may have to throw up. Steve looks back toward me with concern in his beautiful eyes.

"You OK Steph, you look a little pale. Do you get carsick?"

"No, it's just nerves. I'm worried about the rest of your team liking me." I respond.

"You have nothing to worry about Gorgeous. They are all gonna love you." Sam reassures me.

"You guys are so sweet, but we will just have to wait and see."

Minutes later we are pulling into the underground garage of a huge building. It has to be at least 100 stories. If the team is half as intimidating as this building, I'm in big trouble.

Sam parks the SUV and we start walking toward the nearest elevator. Security stops us on the way, but Steve tells them I am a new employee and will get my security clearance set up as soon as possible. They let us continue with a minimum of fuss. I guess no one wants to argue with Captain America.

When we exit the elevator, we step out into a gigantic open room. It looks to be a common room, like a family room; with lots of over-sized sofas, large comfy chairs, coffee and side tables, expensive looking lamps, and the largest TV I have ever seen hanging on the opposite wall. I don't even want to think about the priceless art decorating the walls.

There are a few people scattered about the room. A man I think is Dr. Banner and a stunning red head; obviously Black Widow; start to walk over towards us. There is another man at the bar area. He looks up to us and also begins to stroll toward us. When they all stop in front of us, Steve speaks up.

"Steph, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and Natasha Romanoff; guys, this is Stephanie Plum. I've hired her to help me locate Bucky."

"It's very nice to meet you all." I say, holding my hand out for those who want to shake it. Dr. Banner is the only one who takes me up on my offer. Tony had other ideas. He grabs me and drags me into a fierce hug as he taunts.

"I never shake hands with beautiful women. Give me a hug sweetheart."

Natasha looks to be still studying me, still getting a 'feel' for me. I am not worried. It will take time to get to know me and I understand that trust doesn't come easy for someone like her.

"Where's Clint?" Steve asks.

Tony chuckles and jerks his head up and back towards the corner of the room, "in his nest".

I glance up and see a figure in the shadows of the ceiling rafters. I look back to Steve and inquire.

"Why is he up there?" I hear a smooth, silky voice from behind me reply.

"Because I see better from a distance." I jump, startled. "Clint Barton, Hawkeye, or Hawk; whatever you prefer to call me is fine." He tells me as he holds out his large hand.

"It's good to meet you Clint. I'm just glad you didn't have your bow and arrows. I have a feeling I would have been a sitting duck for your keen eyes."

He grins big and agrees. "You know it sugar!"

"I'm Stephanie Plum. Cap hired me to find your friend Bucky."

"Winter Soldier is a ghost when he wants or needs to be. It will be a tough job finding him." Hawk warns.

"Ranger assures me that she is the best, better at finding people than even he is!" Steve speaks up.

"Better than Manoso, now that's saying something!" Clint says shocked.

I hear the elevator ding from behind us. I turn my head to see who is joining us. It is a young woman with strawberry blond hair. She is dressed in a perfectly pressed, expensive suit; and I notice the heels on her feet are to die for Jimmy Choo's.

She stops in front of Tony and gives him a quick kiss. I am interested to know who this could be. It hits me right before Tony makes the introductions.

"Steph, this is Pepper Potts. She's the CEO of Stark Industries. She keeps everything around here running while I'm out saving the world. Pep, this is Stephanie Plum, she is going to be looking for Bucky for Capsicle. I think she's planning on moving in, I just don't know where."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Potts."

"Pepper, please, I'll have you sorted out with security clearance and anything else you need in a couple of hours. And just let me know where you will be bunking and I'll make sure everything is set up for you there as well." Pepper explains.

"I think it would be best if she stayed in one of the guest suites on my floor, that is until she learns her way around." Steve suggests with a cute grin and hint of red to his cheeks.

"How does that sound to you Steph? It is a good idea. This place is huge and daunting to anyone new." Pepper asks.

"Uh, sure. I guess that would be fine for now. I don't want to impose or throw anyone else out of their space."

"Gorgeous, this place has floors no one has ever seen, let alone inhabited." Sam chuckles.

"Well, I just stopped by to meet you and introduce myself. I have a ton of work left to do today, including getting you all set up with security or anything else you need. In the meantime just ask JARVIS. They did tell you about JARVIS didn't they?"

"Steve told me about him, but what do you mean met him? I thought JARVIS was just a computer system. Where is JARVIS located?" I wonder aloud.

"I'm here Miss Plum." I hear a voice come from out of no where it seems. I scan the immediate area to find the source.

"JARVIS is located throughout the building, every floor, every room. If you ever need anything all you have to do is ask for it, JARVIS will make sure you get it." Tony explains.

"Handy." I reply.

"Now that I know where Miss Plum's sleeping quarters will be temporarily, I have prepared Captain Rogers largest guest suite to accommodate her." JARVIS informs us.

"The kitchen staff has been informed of everyone's arrival and lunch is on the way up." Pepper adds. Then she quickly exits the room.

"If there is anything in particular that you would like to eat, just tell JARVIS and he'll make sure they prepare it and bring it up with the rest of the food. Cap and Sam eat like horses." Tony also puts in.

"OK, is there any way I can get a meatball sub JARVIS?" I ask.

"Certainly Miss Plum, I have added your order to the lunch menu." The AI replies.

"I think I'm gonna love it here." I laugh.

"And I think we are going to love having you here." Stark teases.

"Down Stark! Put your cheesy form of charm and flattery away." Clint scolds.

"Jealous much Legolas?" Tony replies with a smirk.

"Children please, she isn't interested in either of you two idiots. Anyone with eyes can see Cap has caught her attention." Tasha advises them.

"That's OK, Tash, I'll just let Pepper know that 'Snark' was flirting again. She'll take care of him." Sam chuckles.

Tony visible pales and gulps loudly before hurrying over to the bar area for what appears to be another drink. I have a feeling I have another Lester Santos in the form of Tony Stark; shameless flirt and comedian. This promises to be loads of fun. Maybe I won't miss my Merry Men that much. Not!

As the boys went back to their respective corners, the elevator dinged. Lunch was being delivered. A crew of six or eight people got busy setting up the table. When they were done I stood in awe. I have never seen so much food in one place.

Right before they culinary staff goes to leave, the last one is holding a tray with a silver dome over it.

"Who had the special order of the meatball sub?"

"That would be me. Thank-you." I respond. He nods after handing it to me and ambles out the door after the others.

"Well, everyone sit down and enjoy." Tony offers.

We all takes seats around the huge table and start passing the food around. I am seated between Steve and Sam, with Steve on my right. The rest of the team is spaced out around us.

Steve's plate is piled high with enough food for at least four people. I guess super soldiers burn a lot of energy and need a lot of calories. Sam is eating like he's pregnant; enough for two people. No wonder Stark has to have a full staff to cook, keeping these guys fed is a ton of work!

I take my first bite of my meatball sub. My taste buds are immediately hit with a burst of wonderful flavors. The spices and seasonings in the marinara sauce is perfect, better than any I have ever had; including Pino's. A moan escapes before I can stop it.

"Not again. Do you do this every time you eat Gorgeous?" Sam whines.

"Pretty much," I laugh.

The other three males at the table look like they are in utter shock. Or is that pain? But it's Tony who breaks their silence.

"Damn honey, what was your second job, porn soundtracks?"

"Stark," Steve warns in his 'Captain America' voice, "we don't want to lose her before she even gets started, because of your obnoxious comments."

"I have a job to do. I will not leave until it is complete and Bucky is back in the Tower safe and sound." I explain.

Steve smiles his crooked grin and nods toward Tony. But it is Natasha who has me laughing out loud.

"Steph, it's not your fault these bozos can't control their bodies. And Stark deserves to walk around uncomfortable for a while. He's made enough women uncomfortable with his awful pick up lines." Tony doesn't utter a smart comeback to this. Smart man.

We all finish our meal after the laughter dies down. By the time my sub is all but crumbs, I am stuffed. I shouldn't want much for dinner later.

Clint and Natasha head to the gym to train some new SHIELD recruits. I've learned that is part of their duties, hand-to-hand combat training of new field agents.

Tony went up to what he called his 'play area'. It turns out to be his personal space where he does all of his toying with his newest inventions.

Dr. Banner went off to his research labs. There was something he wanted to work on, maybe a cure; or at least something to help him control 'the other guy' as he lovingly calls him.

Sam went down to the gym to work out, or so he said. He joked about having to practice his running and needing to be able to keep up with Steve. He claims he is tired of doing what Steve does, 'just slower'. This left Steve and I alone again. I smell a set-up.

Not that I'm complaining mind you, Steve is wonderful company. But his team mates aren't exactly subtle with their matchmaking attempts. I wonder if he notices what they're trying to do. He brings me out of my musings by speaking.

"What would you like to do until dinner time? You should relax for the rest of the day. No need to start your search until tomorrow."

"We can start tomorrow off with a tour of the Tower. How about a movie? I don't know which ones you have though." I answer.

"JARVIS has almost any movie you could want to see. What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you show me where I'll be staying and we can watch it after the tour of your floor?" I inquire as I think of just the movie I want to watch.

"Of course, whatever you want Steph." He says.

The elevator doors open before we reach them. The car carries us up a few floors then stops and lets us out. Steve nor I said a word or pressed any buttons. JARVIS must control them. Oh wait, he controls the entire building, duhhhh.

We step into the apartment. You can tell it takes up an entire floor. This is much larger than any penthouse apartment I have ever seen.

Steve takes me on a short tour of the spaces, showing me the living room area, the fully equipped and stocked kitchen, the three bathrooms, and finally the four bedrooms. He leaves out the master bedroom suite. I am relieved. I don't think I'm ready to see a space _that_ personal.

We return to the living room area when the tour is over. "Let's sit over here to watch the film." Steve suggests.

"JARVIS?" I speak to the ceiling. I add looking at Steve. "Let me introduce you to the best movie ever made."

"Yes Miss Plum?" I hear in his British accent.

"Do you happen to have 'Ghostbusters'?"

"Indeed I do Miss Plum. I am bringing it up right now and starting it on the screen to your left." JARVIS tells us.

We take our seats on the sofa across from it just as JARVIS begins playing it. It's been months since I've seen it and I can hardly contain my excitement.

"This is my all-time favorite movie." I confess.

Steve just smiles shyly and rests his arm on the back of the sofa behind my head. I lean into his shoulder a bit, testing the limits of how far he will go.

Halfway through the movie, it pauses and JARVIS speaks. "Captain Rogers, Miss Potts is at the door to speak to you."

"Of course, let her in JARVIS." Steve replies.

I look to Steve with confusion on my face. He sees the question in my eyes and informs me. "I forgot, no one has access to my floor but me. I'll fix that right now. JARVIS, please allow access to my floor to Miss Potts, everyone on the Avengers team, and Miss Plum."

"Miss Plum already has complete access to your suites sir, as per her living arrangements it is required. I have added the others for you." JARVIS adds.

"Thank-you JARVIS." Steve says just as Pepper walks in to the living room.

"Hey Pepper, what's up?" I greet her.

"Steph, I have your security clearance all set up. Here is your ID badge and key card. The key card will get you into the building and all of the common areas. If you want to get into any of the labs, you would have to be with Tony, or Bruce, if it's his labs. You can set up your personal password for your card with JARVIS when you are alone later in your room. He will program it to your key card." She passes me a lanyard with a photo ID hanging on it along with the red and gold key card.

"Thank-you Pepper. I'll speak to JARVIS later about my password." I tell her honestly.

"Sorry, got to run. I'll see you later sometimes Steph. Welcome to the Tower." She says, then turns to leave. She is out the door and gone within seconds.

"Does she always do that, pop in and out like that?" I ask Steve.

"Yes, she is extremely busy keeping Stark Industries and all of Tony's properties running smoothly."

"I bet Tony does keep her on her toes." I muse aloud. I turn to see that JARVIS has started the movie up again, so we continue to watch the rest of it.

After the movie is over, we join the others in the common area for dinner. The conversation is light and getting to know each other more. Tony regales us with his story of how he became Iron Man and I entertain everyone with the tales of the multiple firebombings of my apartment, the countless exploded cars, and my numerous kidnappings. They are all staring at me with shocked expressions. It is Tony who finds his voice first.

"Wow 'Torch', remind me to never hand over the keys to any of my vehicles, especially my classic cars!"

I think to myself. 'Great, now I have a new derogatory nickname because of my mishaps. I mentally add that to the list along with 'Bomber' and 'Bombshell'.

"Stuff it Tony! I wouldn't risk driving anything other than my usual POS's." I snip back at him.

I hear chuckles all around me. This place is starting to feel a little like home with new found friends who I feel will soon become like family. ################


	6. Chapter 6

**SPOV (Steph)**

After a restful night in my new room, I awaken to the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee. I could really learn to love it here. I sit up on the side of the bed and wipe the sleep from my eyes. After I am more alert, I head to the bathroom to shower.

That shower was amazing, multiple shower heads, endless supply of hot water, and my invigorating body wash. A girl could get used to this. And it's giving me dirty ideas too!

I amble my towel-wrapped body over to the set of drawers that my underthings are now at home in. It's still a mystery to me just _who_ put my clothes away for me. I was too busy yesterday getting to know my new team/family. I pull on undies and a bra as I contemplate this, then I go to the closet and choose today's clothing.

As soon as I pull my stretchy t-shirt over my head, I hear a gentle knock on my door. It has to be Steve, so I call out to him.

"Come in Cap."

"Good Morning Steph, sleep well?" He greets.

"Good Morning Steve. Yes I slept like a baby. The bed is very comfortable and restful. So what's on the agenda for today?" I respond.

"I promised a complete tour of the tower so we'll start with that. Then I'll introduce you to JARVIS' search systems and his special modifications. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds like a star-spangled plan to me, but coffee and feed me first." I laugh.

"Sure thing doll, let's head down to the common kitchen and eat with the others." Steve suggests.

I nod my head in agreement. JARVIS opens the elevator doors as we approach. We take the elevator down three floors to the Avengers team common floor.

Most of the team was already there scarfing breakfast and joking around. Sam was the first one to pipe up.

"Morning guys, you're just in time. We just had fresh eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage delivered. Sit down and dig in." So that's just what we did and it was absolutely scrumptious.

Good thing Steve is going to give me a tour of this huge building, I have to walk off this large breakfast somehow.

The entire tour takes nearly four hours. Steve showed me everything, even the areas I would not have regular access to. He showed me both Tony's and Bruce's labs, the gym, the firing range, the corporate office floors, and the floors for visitors to stay. The final part of the tour consisted of each Avenger's personal spaces, they each have an entire floor to themselves, like Steve.

By the time we are done my breakfast is gone and I am getting hungry. My stomach growls loudly to remind me of that fact. Steve looks at me with humor in his gorgeous eyes as he jokes.

"Time to feed that beast again, is it?"

"You got it hot stuff! I know your super-soldier body is ready to be re-fueled too, don't try to deny it mister!"

"Not about to deny it. I need sustenance myself. Let's go see who's hanging around the kitchen area." He offers.

So we both shuffle off to the common floor and the kitchen there.

There are only a couple of team members there already, Bruce and Tony. Clint and Tasha are training recruits again, and they are using Sam for a sparring dummy. Tony looks up from his plate and starts in on me.

"You enjoy your tour 'Torch'?"

"It was thoroughly enjoyable, not to mention exhausting. You have a big, gawdy building here Stark." I return the tease.

"You should have seen it before, when it was "Stark Tower". He has actually toned it down some since then." Steve joins in.

"Ha ha, you both are hilarious. This one is going to be a match for me I can tell. And I love it, someone with balls enough to tease me. Bring it on 'Torch'!" Tony huffs back.

Steve and I just laugh and shake our heads. We sit down and enjoy a nice lunch. Just as we are finishing up, Sam walks back in.

"Awww ... am I too late for lunch with you Gorgeous?"

"Yepp, Steve and I are just on our way out. He's going to introduce me to the more sophisticated aspects of JARVIS." I tell him.

"Well then, may I lay claim to the other chair beside you at dinner then? I know 'the running man' here always has one of them." Sam chuckles.

"First come, first served slow poke." I giggle back.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Sam says.

"Yeah it's like that." Steve responds with a huge grin.

They both start chuckling openly. It must have been an inside joke. I'll remind myself to ask Steve about that later.

"Well someone promised to show me the inner most workings of our super AI. I wonder who that could have been?"

"Never keep a gorgeous woman waiting Cap." Sam sighs.

"Sir yes sir," Steve mock salutes then turns to me. "You ready to go learn the systems Steph?"

"Sure. I'm right behind you. Lead the way my Captain." I look over to Sam and for some reason he has a big shit-eating grin on his face. I wonder what that's about? I just shrug as Steve and I make our way to the already open elevator.

"Where are you taking me for my AI lessons?" I ask Steve.

"I think the home office on my floor will be the most comfortable for you for the time being." He interjects.

"Whatever you think is best, I'll follow your lead until I learn the system." I agree.

The elevator door opens again on Steve's floor and he leads me to his home office. He sits down in the large chair behind his desk while I pull one of the guest chairs over to settle down beside him.

He boots up his computer and begins to explain the search systems JARVIS uses. "You also don't need to be at a computer terminal or monitor to view any information JARVIS has. He can project any info onto the nearest wall for you."

I nod to show that I understand and we continue the lesson. I am a pro at JARVIS' basic search programs in no time at all. Steve also informs me that JARVIS has an advanced facial recognition programming that he has been running for Steve on and off for the past 6 months with no luck so far.

"Maybe we'll have some luck now with you here, you know lady luck and all." Steve adds shyly.

"I hope so. I really want to reunite the two of you after all I've learned about you and your friendship. If I was separated from my best friend Mary Lou, I would want to find her too." I let him know.

He smiles sweetly at me. Lord, I could get lost in that crocked grin and in those delicious eyes. I can't help but wonder what he is thinking about when I stare into them.

 **Cap POV**

'Why is she staring at me like that? Do I have something in my teeth? Geez, I hope I don't have something hanging from my nose!' I smile tenderly, all the while fighting the urge to wipe my hand across my face to check my nose.

"Are you OK Steve?" I hear Steph ask me.

"Yea, where was I?" I try to speak past the lump in my throat. I swear I could get lost in the striking electric blue of her eyes. I am shocked when she speaks again.

"So the facial recognition that JARVIS is programmed with works hand in hand with the cameras stationed all over the city." She is asking me.

"All over the world really. I don't know how Tony set that up, but JARVIS can hack into most any camera in the world." I explain to her.

"Wow. I think that kind of power would go to someone's head."

"Oh, trust me, it does. And Stark shows it too!" I laugh out loud. Steph giggles right along with me.

"Yes, he does strike me as the type of person who isn't afraid to toot his own horn."

"He definitely isn't!" I add emphatically.

I wait for our laughter to die down, then I wrap up my teaching session for now. It's almost dinner time.

"Well, I think that's all we have time for right now. It's almost dinner time too so we'll stop the lesson and I'll give you a refresher and point out some details I may have missed when ever you want to tomorrow." I offer.

"Sounds good." She says then she looks up to the ceiling and adds. "JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Plum?"

"Continue running the facial recognition. Maybe we'll get a hit and a clue as to where he is."

"Certainly Miss Plum."

"OK that is settled for now. How about getting something to eat now? I wonder what they have to eat down on the common floor?"

"They can get you anything you wish Steph." I remind her.

"Yes, but I don't want to be a bother with special orders all the time. I'm really not that picky." She replies.

"It really is no trouble at all. That's why Tony pays them the big bucks. He can be quite a handful himself at times."

"OK, but I'll only do that when I have a craving for something in particular." She finally says.

"As you wish Steph. Shall we go then?"

"After you Cap." She smiles.

I put my hand at the small of her back and lead her to the elevator once again. We ride down the few floors and step out into the common living room.

I look to the dining area and see the team already circling the bar making plates for themselves; all but Tony. I inquire to the room at large.

"Where's Stark?"

"Still up in his lab working on some new 'secret' project." Clint informs me.

"Wonder what it is?" I say.

"You know he won't say anything until he has it perfected." Bruce cuts in.

Steph and I make up our own plates and settle down in two chairs side by side, with me on her right. Sam got lucky and happens to be on her left. I think he planned it that way.

Dinner conversation is light and mostly sharing our days with one another. Just past midway through Tony arrives looking tired and completely worn out. Steph speaks up to him.

"Rough day Tony?"

"One of my DUM-E bots burst into flames right beside me. I need a long hot shower, but my stomach would sue me if I showered first, so here I am." He replies.

"At least wash your face and hands, you look like shit." Clint points out.

"I'm too tired for a witty retort, so fuck you Barton!" Tony comes back with.

The whole table laughs at the pair of them. But Tony acquiesces to the request and heads to the sink to wash up some. He returns to the bar and makes himself a plate. He then takes the only empty chair beside Bruce.

"So what were you talking about? Let me guess you were talking about me." He chuckles.

"No, actually Steph was just about to tell us about one of her many adventurous mishaps. Weren't you Steph?" Clint says through a grin with mischief in his eyes.

"I was?" Steph asks.

"Sure you were. You know we would all love to hear about one. Steve and Sam have heard so much more than us. You have to catch us up with them you know." Tasha teases.

"OK. Well you have to remember most of these situations happened to me before the Merry Men started training me. I haven't had a serious mishap in months." Steph argues.

We eventually talk her into sharing one of her many escapades. This one was about her and her ex-partner Lula being chased by someone's pet alligator. Seriously, an alligator! What on Earth were they thinking?!

We laugh and socialize for an hour or two longer. Then Steph starts to yawn. I alert the others in case they didn't realize it.

"You look beat Steph, are you ready to retire for the evening?"

"Yes, I believe I am. Sorry to run out on everyone, but I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night all." She informs the room at large.

"Good-night Gorgeous and Night Steph" is echoed back to her.

We both rise and start towards the open elevator. JARVIS takes us up to my floor. I place my palm to the panel to allow us entry. As the door closes behind me, I turn to Steph and start.

"Steph ... I was wondering."

"About what Steve?"

"Did ... did you... " I start nervously. I pause to wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans. I can already feel my cheeks beginning to flame up. 'Oh, just spit it out Rogers!' I reprimand myself.

Steph is still standing there waiting patiently for me to get the courage to speak again, silently contemplating me. The look on her face is curious but at the same time hopeful. This makes me think that she may agree and that pushes me forward.

"I was wondering if you brought a dress and shoes suitable for a night of dinner and dancing? What I am trying to say is would you let me escort you for a night out on the town, tomorrow night?" I finally manage.

I can only stand there and patiently await her response. God I hope she agrees! ############################


	7. Chapter 7

**SPOV**

Oh my God! Captain America just asked me out! And I'm just standing here staring at him, he looks so uncomfortable. His gorgeous features are showing hints of pain, with a little uncertainty thrown in. So how could I say 'no'? I clear my throat and speak.

"I would be honored to go out with you my Captain." I utter with what I hope is a blinding smile.

My favorite crooked smile of his is my answer, along with a child-like spark of joy that appears in his blue-green eyes. How could I deny him such pleasure. That grin of his is enough to bring any woman to her knees. And I am just a mere mortal, so of course I agree.

"So a night of dinner and dancing, is that the plan?" I start.

"Anything you would like to do is fine with me. As long as I get to spend more time with you and get to know you a little better, I am perfectly happy with whatever you want to do." He replies.

Can this man possibly get any sweeter? I don't think so, but time will tell. A huge yawn escapes my mouth before I can cover it completely. Of course, Steve notices.

"You're tired. Let's get some rest, it's been a long day."

"Sounds great. It was a long, busy day for us both; you teacher, me student." I laugh.

"You're a wonderful student Steph, very quick to pick up on things."

"Thank-you Steve, but now ... bed." I reply with another yawn.

"Good night Steph, sweet dreams." He tells me.

"Good night Cap, I'll see you in the morning." I say as I turn to head down the hall to my room. I do my nightly routine, change into my sleeping clothes, and crawl into my comfy bed. I am asleep within minutes.

 **The next morning ...**

I am jolted awake by an alarm blaring, loudly. I jump up from the bed and race down the hall. As I skid to a stop in the living room, I see Steve dashing from his bedroom toward the front door.

He stops long enough to shout over his shoulder to me. "Avengers Assemble Alarm!" Then he charges out the door to save the world again.

I head down to the common kitchen to see what I can scrounge up for breakfast. When I arrive I see that someone else is already there. Someone I do not recognize. I speak softly as not to startle her.

"Good morning." She looks up, jerking at first, then smiles kindly at me. She is about my height with brown hair and dark eyes with a small amount of mischief in them.

"Good morning to you too. I'm Darcy, Jane's assistant. Who are you?" She inquires.

"I'm Stephanie Plum. Captain Rogers hired me to help him find his friend Bucky Barnes. Isn't Jane Thor's girlfriend. I haven't met them yet."

"Yeah that would be her. She's been busy in the research labs lately, but you should get the chance to meet her soon. And Thor is always splitting his time between here and his home of Asgard. Jane says he will be returning soon though. Heimdall told him that he would be needed here. I guess this mornings alarm is that reason." She laughs.

"I would think so too." I respond with a laugh of my own. "So what's for breakfast, what are you having?" I ask.

"The kitchens are always stocked with basic foods. I can make us some bacon, eggs, and toast if you like. I'm a decent cook." She tells me.

"That sounds good to me. I could burn water." I joke.

"Well you don't really need to know how to cook, that's what Tony has all these chefs for. We can call them too if you like. But a word of warning if you're ever alone. Don't touch Thor's Pop-Tarts, he eats them by the case!"

"Thanks for the warning. I'll have what you're having, I'll even help you as much as I can. I'm a disaster in the kitchen, I'm afraid."

"That's OK, I can handle it. Why don't you have a cup of coffee. Breakfast will be ready in a few." She smiles jovially.

I nod my head and fill a cup with coffee to sit at the table and wait for her to finish. I think to myself 'I like this girl already. She's a hoot.'

As promised a few minutes later, she is placing two plates of hot food down on the table. We eat our breakfast in silence for the most part. We do talk a bit about what she does for Jane and also a bit about Jane and Thor. I will thankfully be prepared for when I finally meet them.

After breakfast Darcy had to dash up to the research floors to help them out. Now what can I do to pass the time until the team gets back? I decide to go back up to Steve's office and start some searches of my own.

I enter Steve's home office and boot up his computer. I start up every search that JARVIS has installed. I leave them to do their thing and mosey to the living room, may as well watch a movie to pass the time.

I ask JARVIS to start up a random old black and white movie. I'm feeling sentimental and sappy at the moment. Not to mention worried about the team. This is the first time that they have been on a mission since I arrived.

I know they can take care of themselves just fine. Hell, they have saved the world several times. But they are quickly becoming like family to me. And Steve is becoming just a touch more. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him before we even have the chance to go on our first date.

Near the end of my sappy movie, I hear the front door open. I glance up to see a slightly worn looking Captain America. I jump up from the sofa and rush over to him.

"Steve, are you OK?" I gush out to him.

"I'm fine, just dirty from the explosion." He responds.

"But your side, you're bleeding!" I say with concern.

"Just a scratch doll, it will heal in no time."

"Come on, let me patch you up at least." I plead.

I walk him back to my bathroom and dig the first aid kit out from under the sink. I open it up and remove some supplies as he peels off the top of his uniform. 'Lord but this man is built.' I think while dabbing his wound with antiseptic. I work quickly covering his wound with a sterile bandage and taping it down.

"Steph, you really didn't need to go to all this trouble. Honestly in two hours it will be completely healed." He tries to explain again.

"Just humor me Cap, I'm a worry wart."

He only smiles in return as he brushes a strand of hair back behind my ear. I smile back up at him. He really needs to get his half naked form away from me before I do something rash; like jump his bones and attack him.

"I think you might want at nice long, hot shower, and to change out of that dirty uniform. You can tell me all about the mission when you get more comfortable; that is whatever details you can share. I understand if you can't tell me anything about it." I spout off.

"Steph ... stop it. It's OK, you're right I badly need a shower. I'll talk to you when I get back out." He leans down to kiss the top of my head, then turns to head to his bathroom. "Calm down." He adds as he retreats.

'Way to look like a complete dork Plum.' I scold myself. I hope he doesn't change his mind about our date tonight.

While Steve is in the shower, I print out the wealth of information my earlier searches have provided me with. This ended up being almost three dozen pages. There is an awful lot of information on Sgt. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, most of it from his service during the war with Steve and the 'Howling Commandos'. There is hardly anything from the past 70 years. He is good at staying off the grid it seems.

I sigh deep and long. This is going to be difficult. He is really like a ghost; just as his 'Winter Soldier' was. It's gonna take a lot of hard work and a ton of luck to find him.

"What was that sigh for?" I hear Steve's deep timber from behind me. I gasp and jump a bit in surprise before turning to answer him.

"Just thinking about how hard it is going to be to find Bucky. He was a ghost as the 'Winter Soldier', and he's has been able to keep off the grid for nearly 70 years while he was under HYDRA'S control. I'm going to need a lot of luck and all the skill that I can muster to find him for you."

"We can do it together, doll, you and I; with some help from JARVIS of course." He grins.

"Thank-you Steve, I just don't want to let you down or disappoint you in any way." I tell him while sniffling to hold back the tears.

Steve walks over to me and pulls me into his arms in a tight hug. His soothing voice calms me down in no time at all. "It's OK Steph. I have faith in you and your abilities. I know you can do it. Please don't cry."

"You're right, we can do it ... together." I respond. Then we just stand there, Steve still holding me gently in his strong arms and we gaze into each other's eyes for a bit.

I can't help but look into his gorgeous eyes, trying to see what he is thinking. At the same time I notice his full lips and try to resist the temptation to just reach up and find out what they taste like.

Steve must have been thinking the same thing, because I realize his head is slowly lowering. His face and lips are mere inches away when JARVIS' voice breaks the connection we have.

"Captain Rogers, pardon the intrusion, but Sir is asking that you and Miss Plum meet he and the others in the common living room."

The spell temporarily broken, Steve replies. "We'll be right down JARVIS." He then addresses me again. "We will continue this later."

As we head to the elevator I think to myself. 'I certainly hope so.'

We ride the elevator down to the common floor to join the others. As the doors close behind us, I notice the state of the rest of the team. Tony has a significant bruise and scrap high up on the side of his cheek. Hawkeye has singed hair and subtle burns on his arms and neck, and Natasha looks to be for the most part intact; as far as I can tell at least.

I try to hide my shock as I smile sympathetically. I squeeze Steve's hand in mine as I address the room at large.

"Is everyone alright?" It's Bruce that answers.

"For the most part we are, just minor scraps, bruises, and burns from the warehouse explosion."

"Don't worry, we've seen and been through worse." Natasha adds. Bruce looks a little green at that statement. I wonder what that is about?

"I hope so. I would hate to see any of you seriously injured. But I know that you all know what you're doing and would never take any unnecessary chances." I babble.

"It's OK Steph, we understand. We know you worry about us. You're just getting to know us and all that." Tony remarks. "But that's not what I wanted to see you for my dear."

I smile and chuckle lightly at his change in mood; from somber to jokester in 2.1 seconds! Amazing. He reminds me of Lester. My grin grows in size at that thought.

"So what did you want to see me about, genius?" I ask.

"This," he smiles as he passes me what looks to be an extremely expensive clear smart phone. "This is the latest Stark phone. Whenever we are all away and you are away from the tower and JARVIS, this will keep you connected to us and him. It has a built in panic button and GPS tracking. Will you please carry it for me, for us? It will make us feel safer about leaving you alone in the future."

They are all looking at me with pleading in their eyes. They really are starting to care about my safety. Of course I agree to carry it.

"Sure. If it will make you all feel better, I'll do it." I see the obvious relief in their faces, especially Steve's. It's then when I realize there are a couple of new faces in the room, new to me at least. It looks like it's Thor and his lady Jane.

I glance to them and nod my head as I start to speak. "And you two must be Thor and Jane. It's an honor to meet you both." I hold out my hand to shake Jane's first. She grasps it and replies.

"Nice to meet you too. Steve, Tasha, and Clint have told us so much about you Stephanie." He smile is honest and bright.

I hold my hand out for Thor to shake also, but he surprises me and takes my breath away as he pulls me into an excruciatingly tight hug and his voice booms jovially as he elates.

"The honor is all ours Lady Stephanie. Sir Stark has told us that you are joining our team to search for our brother in arms Sergeant Barnes for the Captain here. We are all at your service as you deem necessary. Heimdall has informed me that my presence will be required here for an indeterminate time to come. I look forward to joining you in battle and victory feast afterwards." I am still choking from his hug, so I just nod and smile softly.

"Thor, ease up man. She can only take so much." Clint teases.

"It's fine, Hawk, really it is. But Steve and I do need to get back downstairs. Well at least I do. I have to go get ready for our date."

I giggle madly as I dash to the elevator, hoping the rest of the team doesn't give Steve too hard a time with their ribbing. I did steal a glance at the absolute joy and mischief in Tony's eyes, complete with an evil grin. Yet another way he reminds me of Les. Ut oh, I think I just left Steve to the mercy of the wolves! ######################


	8. Chapter 8

**SPOV (Steph)**

I feel kind of bad for leaving Steve to deal with the fall-out from the little bomb I dropped about our date. But he's a big boy, he can handle it. I smile to myself as I make my way back up to Steve's floor. I have to get ready for our date. I want to look good, no; I want to look breath-taking.

I exit the elevator on our floor and head to my area of the apartment. I enter my bedroom, stripping down for a shower on the way.

While I am cleaning, shampooing, and buffing my body to as near to perfection as I can get it, I am also thinking about what I want to wear for a very important first date. What I hope is going to the the first of many dates to come.

I climb out of the shower and wrap one of Steve's fluffy white towels tightly around myself, next stop, my closet. I examine the contents carefully and decide on a basic black dress with no sleeves and a floating, flare-out skirt. It should be comfortable, like it was made for dancing.

I choose a pair of 4-inch peep-toe heels to match. Now to start on my make-up and accessories. I sit down at the vanity table and mirror and get to work. I go easy with the face paint, opting for just a smoky grey eyes shadow, light blush, and of course 3 coats of mascara. Hey, a Jersey girl needs her mascara! And I have a feeling the 'less is more' look will be appreciated by Steve.

I blow dry my hair and thankfully it is working with me today. It falls around my face in loose, bouncy curls. Satisfied with the way my hair turned out, I move on to jewelry.

I decide to keep it simple here too. A simple gold chain and matching hoop earrings. As I hook the second one through my ear, I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

I walk over to it to let Steve in, no one else would be knocking on my door but him. I smile as I open it and speak.

"Steve, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you." I laugh to lighten the mood. I hope he's not still upset.

"That wasn't very nice what you did Stephanie." He says in his disappointed Captain America voice. Ut oh! I look down at my feet and swallow hard as I squeak out.

"I'm so sorry Steve. I didn't think they would harass you, maybe a little teasing, but I thought you could take it. Please forgive me." I glance back up to see Steve's huge grinning face. The little shit! "I see you have an evil streak to my Captain." I say with a large playful smile.

"Not evil, just jokingly vengeful when needed." He replies.

"Duly noted. Now don't we have somewhere to be? Or have you changed your mind about our date? Did I ruin my chances?"

"Certainly not. Captain America enjoys a good joke now and then, just as much as the next person. We still have a date to get to. Are you ready to leave?" He asks.

"Yes I am, are you?" I respond while I take in how he's dressed for the evening.

He is wearing a pair of khakis, a bright blue button up short-sleeve shirt, and sporting a pair of brown loafers on his feet. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up slightly to above his biceps, like the shirt cannot contain all of his muscles. I am not surprised. He is built like a brick shit-house.

"My lady," he grins as he offers his arm for me to take; so I do. I grasp his arm firmly and smile up brightly at him as I agree.

"Let's get going then. We have places to go and dance floors to conquer." He nods his head and chuckles in response as he leads me to the elevator.

We ride the elevator past the common floors and all the way down to the garage level. After the doors open, I look around and am shocked to see an enormous variety of vehicles, taking up what seems to be an entire city block. I gasp, then turn to Steve and wonder aloud.

"What's all this? Who do they all belong to?"

"Most of them are Stark's, but we all have personal vehicles here."

My eyes are drawn over to the far left corner and the most awesome collection of motorcycles I have ever laid my eyes upon. Steve notices my drooling and laughs as he informs me.

"The media caught me riding bikes after the battle of New York and started sending me cycles. Most of them have never even been ridden. I do have my favorites though." His smile widens as he gestures to a large Harley to his left.

"We can't ride that, I'm wearing a dress. I'll end up flashing two thirds of Manhattan!" I cry.

A flash of what looks to be jealousy, or is that feral hunger; passes over Steve's face before he replies.

"No, I wasn't planning on taking you out on one of these tonight. But we will take a ride another day and time if you want. Tonight we take one of Stark Industries SUV's."

I sigh loudly, then let a small whimper and moan escape at the thought of being tucked up snugly behind Steve as we cruise down the road on one of his hogs. His eyebrows raise at the sounds, then he clears his throat pointing toward a large silver SUV.

"This way doll." He begins to lead me over to it.

He opens the passenger door for me and helps me up into the seat. I buckle my seat belt up while he dashes around to the driver's side and climbs in. He cranks the engine over and we are on our way.

I soon learned that Steve drives like he seems to do everything else he does, efficiently. He is careful and thorough as he manipulated the vehicle through the crowded city streets. I kept quiet for the entire ride to the restaurant, not daring to compromise his concentration.

Shortly we are arriving at an up-scale looking 5 star restaurant, still in Manhattan. He stops by the door and the valet takes the keys and drives the SUV away after giving Steve the ticket to pick it back up later.

We enter the restaurant, Steve guiding me with his hand at the small of my back. We stop at the hostess' podium where Steve makes sure we still have a reservation.

"Rogers, table for two, 7:30," he states.

She checks over the book in front of her, smiles and tells us. "Right this way please."

She then leads us to a secluded table in the rear of the restaurant half surrounded by potted trees. Steve pulls out my chair and I ease down into my seat. He then pushes my chair in a bit to get me settled and comfortable. I laugh lightly as I inform him.

"I feel like I'm eating in a South American rain forest."

"I'll try to make sure you're not at all uncomfortable." Steve chuckles.

"Like I did you when I left you to the wolves earlier. I truly am sorry about that. I hope they didn't make you too uncomfortable." I apologize.

"It wasn't bad, honestly. The worst one was Stark, but I've come to expect relentless teasing from him. I mostly ignore him."

"So what did he say?" I wonder.

"He just started out with, 'So, a date? What is that your first one in 70 years?' Then ending with, 'Don't do anything to ruin our image of the perfect Captain America, like ravage her in the parking lot.' He really gets on my nerves sometimes." Steve sighs.

"He really said that? About the parking lot? Like that would actually happen." I laughed. Thinking to myself the whole time I wish it would. Steve just looked at me from across the table like I had punched his dog. Oh God, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry Steve, that sounded crass. I know you have the same human urges as anyone else would." I try to explain.

Steve just smiles his cute lop sided grin and changes the subject.

"So, how did you wind up working as a bounty hunter?"

"Blackmail," I grin.

"Oh, do elaborate." He teases.

"Well it all started when I was a lingerie buyer." Yepp, his eyes took on that same twinkle that all men's do when I mention that fact. "The FBI shut the whole place down with accusations of fraud and theft. So I was out of a job. I lived on my savings for as long as I could. But I finally had to look for something to pay the bills. My father told me about my sleazy cousin, who owns a bail bonds office, and his need for a file clerk. I went to apply for the job and was disappointed to learn it was already filled, but his secretary Connie, told me he needed a bond enforcement agent because one of theirs was out having surgery. I talked my cousin into letting me have his job by threatening to tell his wife Lucille about his nefarious affair with a duck." I ended my tale in a fit of giggles at the look on Steve's handsome face. He was utterly in shock.

"A duck? How in the world ... wait, never mind. I don't want to know. Is that how you came to meet Ranger too? Through work for your cousin?" He asks.

"Yes, Connie introduced us. She thought he would be able to help me learn the ropes and keep me from getting myself killed at first." I admitted. "Which he did. He taught me a lot, most of which how to carry a gun and use it when I needed to. But not to kill, use it to injure so I could have a chance to get away. He knows how I feel about guns and using them fatally."

"I don't like killing people either, but I don't like bullies." He answers.

I smile back at him as the silence falls between us, long enough for him to give the waitress our orders. I told him before we left that I felt like pasta tonight, so that's what he ordered for me; lasagna with a side salad and a white wine for us both. Once the waitress steps away, the conversation starts up again.

"Now what about you, just how did Captain America learn to steal a car?" I ask with an enormous smile on my face.

"Been talking to Tasha, have you?" He smiles back. I only grin bigger. "It was Nazi Germany and I totally blame Bucky for the whole thing." He then tells me the story of how he and Bucky had to steal a car to get away from a HYDRA camp. Then he questions me again. "So any siblings?"

"Just one sister, Valerie. She's older than me and the perfect 'Burg wife and mother. My mother never ceases to rub that fact in my face either. She's always on my case about being more like my sister, urging me to get married, settle down, quit my job, have kids, blah, blah, blah. My sister and I get along well enough and my father and grandmother are my biggest supporters. They push me to be who I want to be, my Grandma Mazur, my mother's mother. She is a hoot, always getting into trouble, reminds me of myself actually. It's amazing how someone like her could raise a daughter that tries to change me. I don't understand that sometimes." I wrap up my mini-lecture about my pain-in-the-ass mother.

"She's your mother Steph, maybe she means well, even though it doesn't seem like she cares, surely she must." Steve tries to soothe.

"Maybe, but you'll see when you meet her. That may drive you away though, so I may just keep you away from her." I laugh.

"What about your Dad?" He asks.

"He is my biggest supporter, other than Grandma Mazur. He was in the Army before my sister and I were born. He was in the Vietnam War, when they first started the Rangers program. He is a bit of a hero to Ranger and his men. I've always just saw him as Dad." I explained. "What was it like in WWII?" I added.

"It was war. It was horrible, but we did what we had to do. After the serum I mainly set to work taking out various HYDRA complexes, the Howling Commandos and I that is. We traveled all over Germany and some other parts of Europe taking them down. I would not rest until all of HYDRA was laid to waste. I felt like I owed it to Dr. Erskine to avenge his death. There's no limit to the good he could have brought to the world if he hadn't been killed too soon." A wistful, heartbroken, haunted look passes over Steve's face as he finishes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Steve. He seemed like a genuinely good person. He had to have seen the same qualities in you to choose you for the Super Soldier program. I also read some about your missions with the Commandos when I was reading up on Bucky's history." I admit.

"That _was_ a unique group of characters, but all good men, and damn fine soldiers." Steve reminisces.

Just then our food arrives and conversation lessens as we eat. We do continue to ask simple questions between bites, like birthdays, and favorites. I learn that his birthday really is July 4th, his favorite color is blue; like my eyes, he doesn't really have a favorite food; he'll eat most anything, and about his parent's deaths. I tell him my birthday of October 12th, I like blue also, (but I am becoming partial to the unique blue/green color of his eyes), my favorite food is dessert, and other seemingly innocuous facts about me. But he is hanging on every word, like it is all of dire importance to him.

After dinner is gone, we order dessert and have a coffee while waiting for it to come. The triple chocolate cake drizzled with hot fudge sounded too good to pass up, especially for me!

While sipping on our coffees we chat some more. I start the questioning this time.

"It seems to me like you really do get along with all the other Avengers. What are some things I need to know about them, give me some kind of upper hand around them." I suggest eagerly.

"Well, Stark is easy. He's a total cut-up, like your Lester you told me about. But he is really a genius, especially when it comes to electronic gadgets. Bruce is a tender soul, until you get him angry." Steve chuckles at his own joke. "He is also a scientific genius. He knows anything medical, he doesn't have the degree, but he should."

"So if I want intelligent conversation that will more than likely put me to sleep, they're my go-to guys." I laugh.

"You could say that." Steve chuckles too. "Now Thor, he is mostly a warrior, but also a very committed friend when you make him one. He is loyal without fault. He will always be there when you need him, especially in a crisis or battle." He sums up.

"What about Natasha and Clint?" I ask.

"They're just plain deadly. But in different ways, Tasha from up close, and Hawk from a distance. They are both highly intelligent also, trained assassins. Tasha is a master at hand-to-hand combat and Clint sees better from a distance, a trained sniper. His aim is _never_ off. I've seen him hit is target while not even looking directly at it!" He tells me.

"Well, now I know not to piss either of them off, definitely!" I exclaim.

"A wise decision. Now Sam, he's a trained therapist, mostly PTSD for vets. He's a good soldier too. He was a para-rescuer in Iraq. He and his team used the stealth chutes, the winged ones you saw him using in the battle of D.C., but Stark has since improved on the one he used before." Steve smiled as he finished. I could tell that Sam was a good friend to him too. "I think that covers my team, now how about your team, you Rangemen, you call them your Merry Men. Tell me some about them."

"Where to begin? OK, I'll start with Tank. He's the largest of the guys, but he is just a big old teddy bear. Don't tell him I said that though! Lester you know is a big goof-ball, clown, playboy, total flirt, and Stark-worthy cut-up. Bobby is the company medic, Bruce reminds me of him in that respect. He is gentle, soft-hearted, and a truly caring nurturer. Ram is the weapons expert of Rangeman and like Hawkeye, a trained sniper. He rarely misses his target either, although I have never seen him hit one without looking! Woody is the resident cowboy from Oklahoma, from his southern drawl down to his ungodly love of country music. The rest are ex-military, except for Hector; he is an ex-gang member, but no one knows computers like him. They are all honorable, loyal, trustworthy, brave, honest, and true gentlemen when you get to know them. They all mean a lot to me." I sigh.

"I can tell they do. But you forgot someone. What about Ranger? He's special isn't he?" Steve inquires.

"Yes, but not in the way you think. He was my mentor, my one-time lover, and he remains my best friend. He will always be there for me to protect me, sometimes it's a little annoying _how_ he does it, but I have gotten used to his version of caring. We could never have anything romantic because he could never allow himself to open up that way. So please don't worry about him coming between us. He would never do that, especially if he saw I was truly happy."

"I'm not worried. I could just tell how much you mean to him and how much he means to you, too." Just as the words leave his mouth, a plate of absolutely divine looking cake is placed in front of me.

"Oh my God this looks decadent! I can hardly wait to taste it." I screech.

Steve just laughs as I pick up my fork and take my first bite. The sweet, chocolatey flavor explodes on my taste buds. I moan loudly in delight.

Steve's eyes snap up to meet mine. They are several shades darker than I remember them being. We just sit there staring into each other's eyes for several seconds. I lick my lips unconsciously making his eyes grow darker still.

"Steph ... " He starts. The next few seconds seem to drag by as his face inches closer to mine. Mine seems to be moving also on it's own like there is a magnetic pull toward him.

Just as our lips are about to meet for the first time, both of our Stark phones go off with a pre-set alarm. It's the alarm I've selected for JARVIS to alert us.

We both snatch our phones out and look at the new messages on the screens.

 _*Bucky sighting using facial recognition software. Return to the Tower immediately!* #######################_


	9. Chapter 9

**Steph POV**

As soon as we read the message from JARVIS, we both leapt to our feet and rushed to the door; Steve first tossing a few hundreds on the table to cover our bill. Less than a minute later, we were back in the SUV and racing back to the Tower.

It was amazing how Steve was driving twice the speed that he was on the way to the restaurant, but still driving carefully and efficiently. Then why was my hand wrapped tightly around the 'oh shit' bar?

In no time at all we were screeching to a halt in the Tower's underground garage. We jumped down out of the car and ran at full tilt to the open elevator. Steve started peppering questions at JARVIS as soon as the door slid shut.

"What's going on JARVIS? The facial recognition software spotted Bucky? Where?"

"I will give you a full briefing in the war room Captain Rogers." JARVIS replies just as the doors open again. Steve begins to rush out toward what looks to be a large conference room.

We finally slow down to catch our breath when I look around the room and see all of our Avengers team gathered there looking concerned. I speak up at last.

"Where was he sighted and how long ago?"

JARVIS then projects an image on the blank wall beside me. It's a grainy still photo from a security camera. I squint my eyes and take a closer look. It hardly looks like Bucky to me, but who am I to judge.

"This image of Sergeant Barnes was taken from a security feed in Miami, Florida. The security company has been alerted also. It's Rangeman, Inc., in Miami." JARVIS informs us.

"Rangeman in Miami? Has Ranger been notified? He'll be able to set us up with back-up and assistance there. But we need to move fast. I'll call Ranger on the way." I tell everyone.

"Steph and I will go alone this time. Ranger and his men will be able to provide sufficient back-up like she said. JARVIS get one of the jets ready for immediate take-off." Steve adds.

"It's already been done Captain Rogers and I have taken the liberty of informing Mr. Manoso of the situation also. He is already in route via his private plane. He will meet you at Rangeman in Miami." JARVIS alerts us.

"Let's move out." Steve says to me.

"Right behind you." I reply.

"No time to pack anything, let's just head straight to the jet. We haven't got any time to spare." He gasps out as we dash to the elevator and up to the roof.

Once the elevator opens on the roof, I am shocked to see Tasha and Clint standing by the open hatch of the jet. Steve rushes past them, mouthing off to them the whole way.

"We don't need you two this time. Go back inside."

"You need someone to fly this thing and that someone is me." Clint fires back.

"We're coming whether you like it or not Cap, you need all the back-up you can get. Like you said, you don't know if Bucky will be all in his right mind or not!" Tasha says in a stern voice.

Steve gives in and nods his head in agreement. "You're right. I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just nervous, I don't know what to expect."

The jet's hatch closes behind him and Clint starts the engines up. "Strap down everyone. Here we go."

Tasha sits down in the co-pilot's chair and buckles in. Steve and I sit in two of the other chairs in the rear, with Steve helping me to strap myself in. It's a good thing too, because the take-off nearly knocked me off my seat. 'Good grief, how fast does this thing go?' It think to myself, or so I thought.

"Mach 5, or roughly 500 miles an hour." Clint responds.

"Wow, so how long will it take us to get to Miami?" I ask.

"Two hours and 8 minutes Miss Plum," I hear JARVIS answer.

"Huh, JARVIS is here too?"

"Indeed I am Miss Plum."

"JARVIS is programmed to be in every vehicle used by Stark Industries. He can fly this jet if Clint is not around." Steve supplies.

"Still trying to get rid of me Cap?" Clint chuckles.

"Not at all, glad to have your keen eye aboard." Steve responds.

"By the way, I tucked all of our weapons on board, including your shield Cap." Tasha says.

"Thanks for thinking of that for us. I was too keen to get going." He tells her.

"I also brought Clint's bow, and guns for everyone. I just wish I would have had time to instruct Steph in the use of my bites." Tasha grouses.

"What are bites?" I ask eagerly.

"They're Tasha's favorite weapon." Clint says.

"They are small metal disks that have an electric charge. They're like a miniature stun gun. I throw them and stun bad guys with them." Tasha informs me.

"Cool, I can't wait to get to use one. Will you really teach me?" I wonder aloud.

"Sure, but when we get back. I need a volunteer for us to use them on. Steve can usually handle them with no problem."

Steve sighs and shakes his head. "No, they don't phase me much, but they still hurt!"

I laugh at Steve's whiny voice. I would have never thought Captain America could actually whine like that! We are brought out of our revelry by JARVIS' voice again.

"We will be landing in Miami in five minutes."

"Wow, that was fast." I admit.

"Let's get our gear together so we'll be ready when we disembark." Steve suggests.

This leads to a frenzy of activity, stuffing weapons and other gear into large duffle bags. I can't believe Steve's shield fit into one! Minutes later, Clint is touching the jet down lightly and we walk down the lowered hatch into the Florida sunshine.

I shield my eyes from the sun as I slowly examine my surroundings. I easily spot a black Rangeman SUV across the tarmac. Ranger is leaning against it with his feet crossed at the ankles looking relaxed. How in the hell did he beat us here?! I stroll over to him, eager to find out.

"How do you do that? And you wonder why I call you 'Batman'." I accuse.

Ranger just shakes his head and says, "Babe".

"Really Ranger, that is spooky. Did you clone yourself or what?"

"No, Babe, I didn't clone myself. We just landed. We also left before you did."

"OK, but next time don't ruin it for me. Keep up some of the mystery." I laugh.

Steve steps up beside me and nods his acknowledgement to Ranger. "Ready to get started Ranger?"

"Let's go. You and Steph can ride with me, Clint, Tasha, you can ride with Raoul. The Rangeman standing at parade rest off to the left nods at Ranger's command and walks toward another awaiting SUV.

We all climb in to the indicated SUVs and are on our way, weaving through the streets of downtown Miami in record time. Ranger is filling us in on what he knows on the way.

"My first in command here, Marco, who also happens to be my brother; reported an alarm going off at one of our commercial accounts six hours ago. The responding team didn't find anything wrong on scene, but when they checked the security feed, they saw something unusual. A man in dark pants, a light colored shirt, and a blue ball cap sneaking around. Minutes after I hung up with Marco, I received a phone call from Tony Stark saying that JARVIS had recognized the man as being Sgt. Barnes. I told him I was leaving immediately to investigate and he informed me that you would be joining me soon."

"So you and Marco are both sure it was Bucky?" I ask.

"We were not sure. It was JARVIS who recognized his face with the special programming he has. I have no reason to doubt the AI." Ranger responds.

"Where was the account located exactly? What type of business was it?" I inquire.

"It used to be a soda bottling plant, up until about 3 weeks ago. They went bankrupt, so now it's abandoned. We were just about to remove our cameras and discontinue surveillance there in a few days time." He adds.

"Why would Bucky be snooping around an old bottling plant?" Steve wonders.

"No idea, but there has to be a reason and we will find out why together." Ranger replies.

Minutes later we pull into the abandoned bottling factory. We all exit the car, split up momentarily, and slowly walk around the perimeter, guns drawn. I look around, careful not to miss anything. I don't find anything of consequence.

When we meet up once again, I learn that Ranger nor Steve have seen anything either. It's like Bucky just disappeared. Maybe we aren't too late and he is still in town somewhere.

"Looks like we just missed him. I saw footprints in the dirt on the east side of the building." Ranger says.

"Now what do we do?" I asked him.

"We'll head over to Rangeman and I'll set up surveillance teams to search all over town for him. Captain, you and Steph can join them if you like."

"Of course we want to join in the search!" I cry emphatically.

"Easy Babe, let's get back to the SUV and then back to Rangeman."

As we walk back to the vehicle, I notice Steve's somber mood. He looks as though he has lost his best friend. In a way I guess he has. He really is disappointed that we missed Bucky.

I wrap my arm around his waist and hug him to me lightly. After we are once again in the back seat of the car, I rest my head on Steve's shoulder and speak softly so only he can hear.

"It will be alright Steve. We will find him. He's still here in town, I can feel it."

He kisses the top of my head and sighs. "I know, I can feel it too. Buck and I just have that kind of bond. That's why I was so certain he was here in Miami." He has such a heart-breaking look on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry Steve. We will find him. I promised you that I could do it and I will. Please don't be upset with me."

The change in his demeanor is instantaneous. He now has a look of astonishment and bewilderment on his handsome face. He tilts my chin up to him, strokes his finger down my cheek and whispers.

"Steph ... it's not your fault. I can feel that he is still in town. We'll keep searching for him. I will not allow you to blame yourself. So please don't." His eyes are beseeching mine, begging me not to give up.

I am at a loss for words. I can only sit there staring up into those gorgeous blue/green eyes of his. I can feel the connection between us growing again and the magnetic pull of his lips for mine.

The spell is once again broken by Ranger's voice booming from the front seat. "We're here."

I turn my head to glare at him, but he has already started to exit the car. Jerk!

Steve and I slowly remove ourselves also and join Ranger at the elevator across the garage floor. After the doors close, I take out my frustrations.

"Ranger, that was so ... not cool!"

"What are you talking about?" He teases.

The elevator doors open up just as I shout out, "Ugh!"

"Meeting in the conference room, everyone should be there waiting for us by now." Ranger says.

We walk across the hall to a large conference room. As I walk in I feel more at home, since I am instantly engulfed by a sea of black clad muscle.

"At ease!" Ranger yells.

The room immediately becomes silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. Wow, Ranger really does have control; like I ever doubted it.

Ranger takes control of the meeting too, handing out assignments and pairing teams up, telling each set where they are to patrol and search. He lets Steve and I know that we can search where ever we want to look.

I tell Ranger that I need to take a nap first, the flight down and the fact that it is nearing 3 a.m. has me utterly exhausted.

He nods his understanding and shows me to the 6th floor; made up of studio apartments for employees, and to a vacant one he has there. He tells us with a mischievous gleam in his eyes that he only has one apartment available. I'm so tired right now that I could care less. I don't have the energy to pounce on Steve's luscious body, no matter how bad I want to do so.

Ranger shows us the apartment, says 'good night', and then closes the door behind himself, leaving Steve and I alone once more.

I walk over to the bedroom and collapse onto the comfortable bed. Steve speaks up from beside the bed.

"I need to take a shower. I'll sleep on the couch when I get done so as not to disturb you."

"It's alright Cap, you can sleep here with me. That couch is too small for you. Not to worry, I'll more than likely be asleep by the time you get done with you shower." I say through a yawn.

"As you wish Doll." He responds as he turns toward the bathroom. I am asleep withing seconds.

 **Steve POV**

After a refreshing shower, I step back out into the bedroom and see that Steph is already fast asleep. I smile as I gaze upon her form. She looks so peaceful and angelic to me.

Although I am sorry that our date was cut short, I am extremely happy to have gotten to know her a bit better during that short amount of time. And I am eager for future dates and the opportunity to get to know her even more.

I walk over to the bed and lie down beside her. I cannot deny myself the pleasure of holding her in my arms. I have to know what it feels like. I scoot over and wrap my arm around her waist. I am pleased when she snuggles in closer to me, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

I sigh deeply and close my eyes to rest. I know I will not be able to sleep much, but I will rest my eyes for a while.

I am forced awake a few hours later. I peek down at my watch and see that it is nearing 8 a.m. Steph is snuggled tightly in my arms, still dozing lightly. I lie there just watching her sleep for a short time. She must have sensed me watching her because her eyes start to flutter open.

I am still amazed at the bright blue color contained within them. She smiles shyly up at me before she greets me.

"Good Morning Steve."

"Morning sleepy head." I joke. "How are you feeling? Rest well?"

"I feel wonderful. I don't know if it is from the rest or if it's from being here in your arms." She shocks me by admitting.

"For me it's both." I willingly concede.

It's at this moment that I can no longer take it. I have to taste her lips finally. I move my head down just a bit then pause, a silent question if it's OK. She smiles brightly up at me and tilts her chin up to me in equally silent invitation.

I slowly move closer, closing the distance between us inch by inch. When my lips finally touch hers, I actually whimper, it feels so damn good. She surprises me by opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. I eagerly comply with her silent demand.

We have to break apart when there is a loud banging knock on the door, accompanied by Ranger's voice.

"Steph, wake up. We have news for you and the Captain."

This gets us up and moving. Steph jumps up and dashes to the door to let Ranger in. She has the door unlocked and open in seconds. She starts talking as soon as the door is open, before Ranger even has a chance to set foot in the apartment.

"What's happened? Did they spot Bucky again?"

"Calm down Babe, and yes, one of my teams spotted Bucky again near the beach. Antonio and Brock were patrolling the beach area and saw him near the boardwalk. By the time back-up arrived Bucky had disappeared again, into the growing crowd." Ranger tells us somberly.

"Damn," Steph starts. "Maybe it's time for us to join in on the festivities. What do you think Cap?" She asks me.

"Absolutely, I think it's past time. I want to find Buck and bring him home." I admit.

"See you downstairs when you are ready then." Ranger nods.

He exits and closes the door back behind him. Steph turns to me and lets me know.

"I'll just be a couple of minutes while I wash up and put on some clean clothes. Then I'll be ready to go."

She darts off toward the bathroom to do just that. I wait patiently for her to return. I am pleasantly surprised when she comes back out less than ten minutes later, fresh as a daisy.

"Let's get going my Captain." She says cheerfully.

My answering grin is huge at her endearment. I am beginning to grow accustomed to hearing it. For the most part because it is absolutely true, I am truly hers. Son of a gun, could I be falling for her so soon?!

I lead her out the door and down the hall with my hand at her back while I remain quiet, contemplating my new revelation.

Ranger is waiting for us when the elevator opens on the 3rd floor. I notice that Tank has now joined the team. I nod my head to him and shake his hand. Then Ranger speaks up.

"Tank and I will be joining in the search. We need all the eyes we can get out there on the streets."

"I agree. So what are we waiting for?" Steph asks impatiently.

Ranger just chuckles and nods his head in agreement. So we all head down to the garage to get started. I hope we can find him before he has the chance to slip away. I really need my best friend back. There's so much we need to catch up on. #########

A/N : I apologize to any Marvel fans if I guessed incorrectly at the actual speed of the quinjets. I really have no idea. So for the purposes of my story, let's just pretend that my guess is an accurate one. :-) Rain (Jackie)

Hope you all are enjoying my first attempt at a JE/Avengers Cross-over. I love both of these fandoms so much and think that Steve is the perfect guy for Steph.


	10. Chapter 10

**Steve POV**

We are all out and about on the city streets a short time later. Steph and I in our own Rangerman vehicle, with me driving. I have never been more glad to have modern technology than I am when I'm driving around an unfamiliar city. This GPS thing is really a great invention.

I consult the tiny screen to make sure that we are on the correct path. We decided to take our search to an industrial area near where Bucky was last spotted at South Beach. I look over to Steph as she speaks. She is relaxed with her feet propped up on the dashboard.

"You think he is sticking around the same area? He's not moved on?"

"Yes, I have that gut feeling that he is near. And feet off the dash." I add with a grin.

"Feeling bossy my Captain," she says through her own wide smile.

My body tightens again, just like it does every time she calls me that. Her possessiveness is becoming a huge turn on. 'Think about something else Rogers!' I scold myself. I glance over out of the corner of my eye and see a satisfied smirk on her lips. So, she knows what she's doing to me. Interesting.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a loud rumbling sound. Steph's stomach is talking to us again. I chuckle as I ask her.

"Getting hungry are we Doll?"

"Yeah, you know the beast never lies." She giggles.

I turn into the next diner I see. Breakfast sounds really good to me right about now also. We exit the car and walk into the diner hand in hand.

I choose a booth in the back corner so I can keep the entire restaurant in my line of sight. The wall of windows beside me allows me to keep an eye on what's going on outside also. The SUV is parked in such a way that I can see the entire street and it's not blocking my view at all.

We both start off with a cup of coffee while we peruse the menus and decide on what we want to eat. After a few minutes Steph decides on chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs. That sounds good to me so I order the same, just double it to make up for my enlarged metabolism. We sit back and chat while waiting for the food to arrive. I start the conversation.

"So, how did you end up with a cute little fur ball like Rex?"

She smiles fondly at the memory. I can hardly wait to hear this story. "It was after my disaster of a divorce. I had sworn off all men and wanted a pet, a companion. I refused to turn into an old cat lady and I was too lazy to walk or exercise with a dog, and birds are a lot more messy and loud than most people realize. I was at the local pet store, saw Rex, and fell in love with his furry little face and beady black eyes at first sight. He's been with me ever since."

"I can see why you are so attached to him. I always wanted a pet when I was little, but we never had the money for one." I sigh.

"Well maybe one day someone will introduce you to the joys of pet ownership." She answers. Then she shocks me by asking. "So what does a nice guy like you like in the bedroom? Are you a closet freak?" She adds a devilish smile, Lord what that smile does to me.

I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. I can only stammer in response to her question. "I ... uh ... Well that was certainly unexpected."

I look into her eyes and see her smile become even larger. She is enjoying this, enjoying toying with me. Well let's see how she likes being toyed with right back. "Just keeping you on your toes Cap." She giggles.

"Well I prefer you on my lap, but tied down works too." I say with a hint of manly teasing.

"Well I always wanted to be Wonder Woman, and I still have the lasso from a Halloween costume a few years ago, so that can be arranged." She replies with equally lustful teasing in her voice.

Just the thought of that little scenario has me twitching in my pants. I grin back at her from across the table as I confess.

"And here I thought you were the 'whips and handcuffs' kind of girl. What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm whatever you want me to be my Captain." There she goes with that endearment again. I don't know how much more I can take, so I quit while I'm ahead. I think I am that is.

She starts giggling madly after this. I chuckle back while I announce, "food's here."

The waitress sits our food down in front of us and we begin to eat. Steph moaning her way through the entire meal. I don't know if I will ever get used to those noises. Now if she were making them for another reason I certainly wouldn't mind at all.

She looks up at me sheepishly and tries to apologize. "Sorry."

"No need. It means the food is good." I laugh.

"Mmmhmm ..." She tries through a mouth full of pancakes and syrup. I can only chuckle at her obvious love of food. She licks her lips free of a trickle of syrup. Good Lord! If she keeps this up I won't be able to stand for a week! I groan inwardly and shift in my seat to try to ease some of the discomfort.

Steph sighs from across the way as her fork clinks down onto her plate. She leans back and exhales deeply, and if I'm not mistaken discreetly pops the button on her jeans.

I act like I didn't see that while I take my last bite of food. I am contemplating my next line of questioning for her when I notice a glint of something shining in my peripheral vision. I quickly snap my head up to see what it is.

I scope out the lay of the land through the window. The same shimmer of something bright and shiny draws my attention across the road from the diner. I can hardly believe my eyes. It's Bucky! 'Please don't let my eyes be deceiving me!' I think to myself as I bolt upright and make a mad dash for the door.

I arrive outside and shield my eyes from the bright sunlight. I turn my head in the direction of where I saw Bucky standing. What the hell?! He's not there!

I search around frantically. I know he can't have gone far. I run to the other side of the street, dodging cars with horns blaring. I peer left and right with still no sign of my best friend.

Steph screeches to a halt beside me. "What is it? What's wrong Steve?" She asks.

"It was Bucky. I just saw him standing right here. But now he's gone. I lost him!" I cry with vehemence in my voice.

"Steve, it's OK. We'll find him again. Don't give up hope just yet. I made a promise to you didn't I?" She takes my hands in hers and squeezes gently. I begin to feel marginally better. I nod my head slightly and bring her hands up to my face to place a light kiss on her knuckles. She looks up at me and speaks again.

"He may still be in the area. If we are fast enough we could catch him."

I smile broadly as I agree with her. "Let's go."

We dash back to the SUV and hurry to climb in. I have it started and am speeding off in the direction I last saw Buck in record time. I sharply turn right at the next corner, making Steph bounce into me. "Sorry," we both say at the same time.

I nudge her back with my shoulder while scanning the area for any sign of Buck. As we pass by a darkened alley, I spy that glint of silver again. I slam on the brakes and bolt out of the vehicle. Steph is close on my heels, well as close as she can get, I'm pretty fast. I yell as I run. "Bucky! Bucky, stop. It's me Steve!"

I see him turn the next corner and I lose sight of him again. When I turn that corner, he is gone again. "Damn it!" I scream. Bucky disappeared again, like a ghost.

When Steph reaches my side, I pull her to me and hold her tightly like a child clinging to a treasured toy. She eases my discomfort by holding me back just as tightly. It is calming me down tremendously.

We just stand there holding each other for several minutes, then she speaks again.

"At least we know he's still here in town. We need a _plan_ of action. What do you suggest Captain?"

I chuckle at her choice of words. Gazing into her eyes again, I get lost for a moment before I'm able to reply.

"Kinda hard for me to think straight while I'm holding you like this."

She shifts free of my embrace and answers playfully.

"Well I guess I better move. We need you in your right mind my Captain. We'll have to save the tender embraces for later."

I shake my head to get those thoughts out, then nod back to her. We make our way back to the SUV. Steph's phone starts playing what I've been told is the 'Batman' TV show theme song. I figure Ranger is calling her. When I hear her answer, I know I am correct.

"Hey Ranger, what's up?" "No we just finished breakfast. Why?" "Yes, we did as a matter of fact, near our current location. OK, see you soon then."

"What was that about?" I ask her.

"That was Ranger. He was wondering where we were. When I told him we spotted Bucky, he said he was on his way and sending more men to help us with a renewed search."

"Sounds good, let's get back to the truck." I supply.

She grabs my hand and laces our fingers together as we walk back. I give her hand a gently squeeze in return. When we reach the car, we settle ourselves in to wait for Ranger and his men to show up. I call Tasha and Clint and they eagerly agree to join us.

When they finally do, Ranger sets about giving assignments, telling each team of two where they are to search. Steph and I also have our task set before us.

Our entire team, of like two dozen including Steph and myself; search the area of 3 square miles around the spot I saw Bucky for at least 9 hours. We are forced to give up the search when the light of day is taken over by the dark of night falling.

Steph takes her phone out and dials Ranger. I hear both sides of the conversation easily with my enhanced hearing.

"Ranger, anyone reported anything to you yet?"

"Unfortunately no, and it is becoming to dark to continue it today. I suggest we head back home and rest up to start early tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Steph sighs. "I guess you're right. We'll see you back at base." She then sighs heavily again as she hangs up.

"He's right Doll, we need to rest. We need to be 100 percent to have any chance of finding Buck."

"I know. I just hate that he slipped through our fingers again." She moans.

"Me too, but like you said, we will find him ... together." I try to appease her.

She smiles sweetly up at me. I cannot resist. I lean down and capture her lips with mine. I am lost in their sweetness for what seems to be an eternity, when I feel my own phone buzz in my pocket. I grunt as I remove it from my pocket and check the screen. It's Tasha. Great!

"What is it Nat?" I huff out.

"Manners Rogers." She replies.

"Sorry, what's up?"

"We're heading back to Rangeman now. Ranger called for a debrief in his largest conference room. Maybe we can come up with a plan to find Barnes in the morning." She explains.

"Understood. We'll see you when we get back to Rangeman." I tell her before touching the screen to end the call.

"Natasha?" Steph inquires.

"Yes, she says Ranger has called a meeting to plan how we are going to act in the morning. They will start as soon as we arrive." I inform her.

"Well, we should be back at Rangeman in a few minutes. We need to think up a plan to help out. I feel so useless sometimes." She complains.

"Stop that! You are not useless. It's your searching that found Bucky in the first place." I say with authority.

"I helped, but JARVIS did most of the work." She whines.

"But still Steph, your spidey sense has never steered you wrong before now has it?" I ask softly. She shakes her head with a negative response, so I continue. "Then do me a favor will you please? Listen to it. It will lead you to the answer with time. Patience Doll."

She finally nods her consent as we pull into the underground garage at Rangeman, Inc. I switch the ignition off an turn to her. "We're here. Let's go see what Ranger has up his sleeve."

She grins and laughs in reply. "After you my Captain."

We take the elevator up to the fourth floor command center, which is also the home of the conference rooms. I take her hand and lead her into the largest one. Tasha, Clint, Ranger, and all of his men are already there waiting for us.

Ranger glances down at our joined hands, smirking slightly, then clears his throat, and starts to address us all.

"All right, now that Steph and Cap are here, we can begin. Sgt. Barnes has now been spotted on three different occasions by several different groups, including Captain Rogers and Steph. He may be a master at hiding, but I'm a master at tracking. He can't have gone far. I'm working on a gut feeling that he is still in town and has not yet boarded any form of transportation to leave. Our computer searches also show that he has not arranged any means of travel known, at least in any of his known aliases that Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff have graciously provided us with. Now, we must decide where to concentrate our search for him in the morning. Any ideas?" He asks of the room.

"He has no ties here, no friends or family in the area. I honestly have no idea where he would choose to hide." I reluctantly admit.

No one else has anything to say. We are all sitting around feeling on the verge of giving up, when Steph suddenly blurts out.

"North, I can feel him. His presence is steady there, so he's not moving, not now at least." She gasps out. Ranger nods and adds in.

"Then that's where we will start looking first thing tomorrow morning, north of here. We'll pair up again, everyone will keep the same partners. We will all meet in the garage at 0800. Get some rest, we will need it. Dismissed."

They all then start to head their separate ways. As the room empties, only the five of us remain; Ranger, Tasha, Clint, Steph and myself. Ranger gives Steph a short hug and a kiss on the forehead while he whispers softly to her. "I'll see you in the morning. Rest well Babe. Good night Captain Rogers," he adds before he turns and leaves the room.

"This is where we say good night too, Cap." Tasha adds.

"Good night Natasha." I tell her with a light hug.

I nod my head to Clint after he bids me good night also. As soon as we are alone, I turn to face Steph. I smile softly as I tell her.

"We need to get to bed ourselves. Morning will be here before we realize it."

"You're right, lead me to bed my Captain." She grins.

I swear I am having the hardest time handling myself when she does that. Her words and the endearment combination have me utterly gob-smacked. I take her hand and lead her back to the elevator before I lose what little control I have left right here, right now.

When we arrive at the door to what I lovingly refer to as 'our Miami apartment', my hands are shaking with need. I can hardly get the key card in the slot.

"Here, let me." Steph demands. "You look like you're about to drop. Are you that tired?"

"Yeah, yes, that's it. I'm tired." I cringe internally. I hate lying.

"Now, now Steve; Tasha is not the only one who can tell when you're not being honest. She's right, you really are a terrible liar."

"Fine, you caught me. Now go get ready for bed ... please." I add to take the sting out of the command.

She huffs a breath, but eventually goes to the bathroom to freshen up. I let our a breath I didn't know I was holding. I go to the kitchen sink to wash up a bit there. Adding a cold dish cloth to my forehead to hopefully lower my gradually rising temperature.

I am glad to see it seems to be working, and thankfully the matter in my pants is lessening also. I breathe an even deeper sigh of relief then. It is then when I hear the shower turn off and shortly after, Steph emerging from the bathroom.

I step around the corner to find her standing there wearing what appears to be one of my t-shirts and nothing else. Dear Lord I hope she is at least wearing under-things. Although now that I think about it, it wouldn't really help all that much.

She surprised me by walking over to me, stopping right in front of me, mere inches keeping us apart. I took a deep shuddering breath as she reached up to caress my face with her hand.

I brought my hands to her hips and pulled her yet even closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and peered up at me with cerulean eyes that I have grown to love. Oh dear, did I just think that?!

Oh well, screw it! So what if I do! I reached down to bring my mouth to hers again. I will never get enough of her kisses, not as long as there is breath in my body.

I pour all of my love and passion into that kiss, hoping that she will read between the lines. She deepens the kiss and brings her own brand of passion out to play as she brings her hands up to lock around my neck, pressing her body even tighter to mine.

"Steph please Doll, do you know what you're doing to me? This is torture." I whine.

"Well then, let's take this some place more comfortable." She says as she stalks toward the bed.

'Oh, sweet Jesus! What have I gotten myself into?!' ############


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : A little jump ahead in time here folks. Steph has now been living and working with Steve and the other Avengers for about 2 1/2 or 3 months. ~~~~~ Jackie

 **Steve POV** \- **2 months later**

The past two months have been equal parts Heaven and Hell. Heaven was and is the time spent with Steph getting to know her better and the Hell part is all the times we thought we had located Bucky only to be disappointed when he disappeared before we could catch up to him completely.

Besides the three times we spotted Bucky in Miami, there were a total of 6 other times in the past two months also. These times we tracked him to Alaska, Chicago, San Francisco, Dallas, Seattle, and even the middle of nowhere in Oklahoma. But he was always one step ahead of us, somehow.

Lately Steph has been getting somewhat down in the dumps and depressed. She is starting to feel that we will never find Bucky. She is afraid that I will give up on her and send her away. That is complete bull. I'm in too deep now. I may not have said the "L" word yet, but I certainly feel it. I have a feeling she feels the same, but I am not truly convinced. I can only hope so.

I have tried to tell her time and again that is not the case, that she is doing her best. But there are times that she becomes increasingly somber. Those times I just hold her and pray that she eventually sees the light. The only problem, sort of; with holding her so much, is that it often leads to 'other' activities. Not that I'm complaining mind you.

Every time with her is like the first time, well maybe not exactly like the first time since it went a little crazy, but you get the idea. Thinking about our first time has me smiling and grimacing at the same time.

 _**Flashback**_

 _I was thinking, 'what was I thinking?' while watching Steph sway her hips away from me and toward the bedroom. I follow a few steps behind her thinking the whole time, 'How am I going to do this? She's gonna hate me, think I'm leading her on.'_

 _Once we reach the bedroom she turns to face me, starts running her hands up my chest, pulls my face down to hers, and kisses me. I enjoy the magic of her kiss for a moment before I break us apart to catch my breath and speak._

 _"Steph, wait ... "_

 _"What's wrong? Don't you want this?"_

 _"More than anything, but ... well, I ... I don't have anything." I manage to get out._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Protection," I say barely above a whisper._

 _"Oh that," she starts. "No worries, I'm on the shot and I'm clean. I know you can't catch anything anyway, so I'm not worried about you giving me anything either."_

 _"True, but Steph, super serum may mean super ... 'swimmers', so back-up would be wise." I tell her with my cheeks flushing._

 _"Oh ... right." Then she gets a look of concentration on her face. I wondered what she was thinking. All of a sudden her eyes lit up and she got really excited. "I'll be right back." She exclaims as she pulls on a pair of black sweat pants._

 _She then darts to the front door and out, leaving me standing there confused and perplexed, thinking 'what was that all about?'_

 _She returns a few minutes later wearing an expression of absolute glee. She winks up at me and tells me, "taken care of"._

 _"Huh?" I say eloquently while watching her bend over to take off the sweat pants she had put on before. Dear Lord, she isn't wearing anything under that t-shirt!_

 _"Now where were we?" She asks seductively._

 _"Wait, where did you go?"_

 _She doesn't answer me for a minute, just gazes up into my eyes and wraps her arms around my waist pulling me close. I lean down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. After the need for air becomes a necessity, I break the kiss and continue my line of questioning._

 _"Now, no more distracting me, where did you go?"_

 _"Upstairs to the penthouse, I had to speak to Ranger." She says with a grin._

 _OK, now I'm even more confused, what could she possibly want to see Ranger for? She went from hot and heavy with me, to dashing upstairs to talk to Ranger? What the hell?!_

 _"I still don't understand. What did you need to talk to him about?"_

 _"Well, not really 'talk', more like borrow." She sees that I am still confused, so she enlightens me at last. "Condoms, Steve, I went to see if he had some. Lucky for us, he did."_

 _All I can say in reply is, "oh". She smiles back at me and waves a foil packet that she's holding in her hand. Then she tells me with regret in her voice. "He only had one though."_

 _"Well, we better be extra careful with that one then, hadn't we?" I grin right back at her._

 _I take the opportunity she is giving me by becoming silent for a moment to pick her up and carry her to the bed; kissing her mercilessly the whole way._

 _I lie her down gently. The movement causes the t-shirt she is wearing to ride up a little on her hips. I am standing there transfixed, staring at her naked hips and long legs. Breathe Rogers!_

 _All of a sudden she whips that shirt off and over her head, tossing it to the floor. Now she is lying before me stark naked and gorgeous. I feel the tightening in my pants as I gulp loudly and swallow. She coos up at me, "time for you to catch up my Captain, you're wearing too many clothes."_

 _I take a few seconds to gather my thoughts, then slowly lift my own shirt over my head. After I throw it to the floor to join Steph's, I peek up to see a look of admiration on her face. She likes what she sees. I smile broadly as I reach for the snap on my jeans._

 _I unfasten them and lower them down my legs, kicking them out of the way when they pass off of my feet. This leaves me standing in only my boxer shorts, with my obvious want for her straining to escape again._

 _The look of admiration on her face becomes a look of absolute longing. I can't keep her waiting any longer so I join her on the bed, still clad in my boxers. I inform her as I lie down beside her, "I left them for you. I figure you wanted the experience of removing the last bit of my clothes."_

 _"You would be right." She says while reaching her hand down to caress my midsection, just ghosting a touch to the waistband of my shorts._

 _I groan aloud when her fingers explore below the waist band, gently stroking me and making my straining erection grow even harder. I have never been so hard nor wanted someone so much._

 _Both of her hands find their way to my hips then, easing my shorts down and off of my body completely, freeing my manhood to her eager and hungry gaze. She squeezes my ass on the way past it. My hips jerk up from the touch. My butt has always been sensitive to touch, especially a beautiful woman's touch._

 _Realizing my need is urgent, she reaches over to grab the condom package and opens it. She reaches down again and slowly rolls it down onto my erection. The touch of her hand almost does me in. I do notice that the condom doesn't feel quite right. I let her know my worries._

 _"It feels a little snug, like it's too small."_

 _"It looks OK to me. I think you're just nervous, it's been a while for you, right?" She questions me._

 _"You may be right. It feels better now." I grin up at her._

 _She takes this chance to throw her leg over my hips and straddle me. She then leans down to kiss the living daylights out of me. I waste no time getting into the kiss and letting my hands wander to her hips._

 _She leans back and looks down to me. I move my hands from her hips up to caress her breasts. She throws her head back and moans loudly. I take my time to learn just what she likes, then I quickly roll us over._

 _But it's Steph that reaches down between us to grasp my erection, rubbing it against herself to moisten the latex; then guides my head into her warmth. I close my eyes to regain control, she feels too good._

 _My eyes snap open when she grabs my ass and presses me closer to her, effectively pushing me into her a little further. I take the hint, she wants me to move. I press a bit further, not wanting to overwhelm her or hurt her with my size._

 _It takes a bit of time, but my hips finally meet hers when I am fully seated inside her, our pubic bones flush with one another. I pause again to get that elusive control back._

 _When she tilts her hips up in silent plea for me to move again, I readily agree and start a deep, slow rhythm. The moans escaping Steph's mouth are exactly what I needed to hear; and I was right, I like them better now than when she is eating. Those moans take the last of my control away._

 _The motion of my hips becomes frantic, pistoning into Steph trying to reach our mutual goal. I beg her to go there with me._

 _"Steph, please, I can't last much longer, I need you to ..."_

 _It's that exact moment that I feel her tighten around me as she shatters with her orgasm. I grunt out my own release a split second later. The feeling is so extreme that it feels like my manhood is splitting in two._

 _I hold my weight up on my arms to keep it off of Steph as I catch my breath. She is also gasping for air below me. After a minute or so, I lean back, easing myself from her tightness. It's then when I realize the spliting I felt wasn't me._

 _"Damn," I mumble._

 _"What's wrong? I thought it was pretty spectacular myself." Steph giggles._

 _"No, not that. It was wonderful. But ... it broke Steph." I admit._

 _"What do you mean? What bro ... oh shit!" She exclaims as she realizes what I was talking about._

 _I can only gaze down at her with a look of the utmost apology on my face. "I'm so sorry. I thought it felt like it was too small." I try._

 _"It's OK, it's not your fault. Maybe everything will be alright. You'll just have to stock up on some that fit for future reference." She smiles._

 _"You got it Doll." I answer._

 _**end flashback**_

I am brought out of my memories by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, and the feel of Steph's head on my chest. I place my arms around her and bring her to me more tightly. I place a kiss on the top of her head before I speak.

"Hi there."

"What were you so engrossed in? You had your eyes closed, I thought you were asleep standing up for a minute there."

"No," I chuckle. "I can't sleep standing. It may be the only way however. I have slept in some pretty unusual and rather uncomfortable ways before."

"I can imagine." She responds.

"So did you come to see me for the express reason of wanting to be held by me, or what?" I ask.

"Well, I do love being held by your strong arms, but that's not it." She starts out saying. "It's been a week since we've seen or heard anything regarding Bucky. I'm starting to get worried about him." She admits, almost in tears.

"I'm sure he's fine Steph. What does your spidey sense have to say about it? I told you, listen to it, it will never steer you wrong." I tell her gently.

"You're right, it never has led me in the wrong direction. And it's telling me that he is alive, but there is a twinge there that's telling me he may be in danger too. That's what has me concerned."

Since she put it that way, it is starting to concern me some too. But I will not make her worry more, so I try to appease her.

"If that is true, we will find him. He can take care of himself. You know you would never break your promise to me, and I promised you that we would find him together." I hug her tighter to hide the fear in my eyes.

She mumbles up from my chest, so that I barely hear her. "I still don't understand how I can feel him so strongly. That usually only happens with someone that I have strong feelings for, someone I love."

"I don't know either Doll." I say in return. Although I have a feeling I do know why, but I want to be certain first. "Steph," I start as I lift her chin, so that I can look into her bright blue eyes.

"Sometimes our senses know what we are feeling before we have the courage to admit it."

"What are you saying? You think I'm in love with Bucky?!"

The shock in her voice is only mirrored by my own astonishment. What in the world?! That is not what I meant.

"No, Steph, I meant you may have feelings for someone else, someone really close to Bucky; someone like me."

Steph sighs deeply, then returns her head to my chest. I can barely hear her voice when she finally talks again.

"How come you can see right through me. I would be a complete moron not to have some feelings for you."

"I have deep feelings for you too Steph, believe me when I say the feeling is mutual and I'm not afraid to admit it any longer. I love you Stephanie."

She slowly lifts her head to look into my eyes, like she's searching for something hidden there. So I repeat myself where she can see the truth and the love for her shining in my eyes. "I love you Stephanie."

She must have found what she was looking for because the biggest and most gorgeous smile crosses her face when she admits her true feelings for the first time. "I love you too, Steven Grant Rogers, my Captain."

My own huge grin settles on my face. I lean down to capture her lips on mine. I can feel the passion and love for me coming through her mouth and into mine. I deepen the kiss after tracing my tongue across her lips to request entry. She doesn't deny me, I don't think she ever would.

My hands move to grasp her hips and pull her legs around my waist. I start moving us toward the bedroom, still kissing her. I barely register a light beeping noise make it's way through my subconsciousness.

I break us apart when the insistent beeping becomes louder. I realize with horror that I am listening to the 'Avengers Assemble Alarm'!

#################################

Thank-you Mags so much for the 'help' that you gave me to help this chap come out just a bit faster than normal :-) J


	12. Chapter 12

**Steph POV**

'What in the world is that?!' I thought as Steve abruptly broke us apart. There was this loud blaring alarm sounding around us. "What is that?!" I ask, scared out of my mind; with good reason I find out shortly after.

"Avengers Assemble Alarm, JARVIS only uses it for dire emergencies to get us gathered really fast for some reason." Steve explains as he grabs my hand and races us out of the room.

We take the elevator down to the Avengers common floor. Steve then rushes us across the hall to the large conference room that they call the 'war room'.

All of the rest of the team is already there, in full battle gear. Steve looks around the room before demanding. "What's going on? Why was the alarm set off?"

Tony, who is in one of his Iron Man suits, but with the face plate of his helmet raised so we can see his face; answers. "JARVIS, you said you would explain when we all got here. Well, we're all here, so what is it?" JARVIS' soothing voice soon fills the room, as he lights up a projection screen on the blank wall in front of us.

"Sgt. Barnes' face was recognized again through my facial recognition software. This is the image from a camera in Boston. Since Major Manoso has offices there, I have taken the liberty to contact him as well."

"I'll call Ranger in a bit and get an update from his end." I tell the others.

"Looks like we're going to Boston." Clint says, then adds. "JARVIS, get a jet ready for take-off. I'll be piloting."

"Already done Mister Barton. Also Captain Rogers, your battle uniform and shield have been taken up to the roof, currently waiting for you on the jet."

"Thank-you JARVIS, let's go." Steve calmly states.

Minutes later we are all rushing out of the elevator onto the roof and scrambling to get settled on one of Stark's quinjets. Clint fires up the engines once we are all buckled in tightly, Tasha in the co-pilots chair and the rest of us scattered in seats in the rear.

Steve buckles me into a seat beside him and takes my hand in his. He brings it up to his lips and places a gentle kiss to it, calming my nerves. He is really good at reading people, then again my sweaty face and jittery body may have given me away also. He then starts soothing me with his words.

"I know you've been feeling helpless, and I've told you that it's unfounded. Your hard work and persistence have gotten us this far. We have been telling each other for a while now, but I'll repeat it again, you need to keep hearing it. We will find him ... together. Hopefully this time is the time we finally catch up to him."

"I hope you're right. I do feel like this time is different. But I still can't shake that feeling that he's in danger. Steve, I'm scared for him." I shakily whisper.

"It will be okay. Like I keep telling you, we'll do this together. He can take care of himself also. He's a fighter Doll." Steve's voice is interrupted by Clint's.

"We're here. I've landed us on the roof of Rangeman Boston."

"Damn, I forgot to call Ranger. He's going to be furious, and worried; and with Ranger that's a bad combination." I sigh.

We all exit the jet onto the roof. I glance around and see a wall of black. Wait, some of these guys are my Merry Men from Trenton. What gives? My line of sight is drawn to the left and to Ranger standing next to Tank. Ut oh, I was right he is pissed! But I can also see the worry deep in his eyes.

He starts toward me with Tank right beside him. When he is standing right in front of me, he speaks up. "Babe, how are you?"

"I'm fine, really Ranger. Now what about Bucky, what's going on?"

"He was spotted a couple of miles from here in an empty building that used to be a hospital years ago. The camera that caught him was from the building across the street, one that we do security for. Mark, my first in command here called me shortly after JARVIS did."

"Do you think he's still there? And why does he keep showing up at abandoned buildings? What is he looking for?" I ask.

"I don't know. That's what we're going to find out. As you can see I brought all of my best men from Trenton. This time he will not slip through our fingers." Ranger promises.

It's then when I take a good look around to see exactly who Ranger has brought with him. Tank is here, of course, along with the other two of the core team in Trenton, Lester and Bobby. With them is also Woody, Hal, Cal, Ram, Vince, Junior, and lastly Binkie. I guess that leaves Zip and Zero in charge of the Trenton branch.

All of the guys that Ranger brought have individual specialized skill sets. Tank, well Tank always has Ranger's back. Les is a hell of a fighter to have on your side. Bobby is there for medical purposes. Woody is the best driver Ranger has on payroll, I jokingly call him the 'get-away' driver. Hal is a forensics expert. Cal is the explosives expert. Ram is the sharp-shooter, the best sniper I know; well besides Clint, now that man _never_ misses! Vince and Junior's specialty is communications, they usually set us up with comm links. And Binkie is a genius with computers, he was trained by Hector, so he should be.

Looking around I begin to feel more comfortable and confident that we will succeed this time. With my new Avenger family and my old Rangeman family here to back us up, I know we will get the job done.

I peek back at Steve to my right and notice that he has changed into his battle uniform. Wait ... when the hell did he do that? Steve leans down and whispers in my ear. "While you were talking to Ranger." I just shake my head at him.

"Let's get downstairs and start planning." Ranger says.

We all trudge to the elevator, which we have to take down in shifts due to the sheer number of us. Shortly later we arrive at the largest conference room on the 3rd floor. I hear Ranger on the desk phone as the last of us enter.

"Just an assortment, yes for about 40, thank-you Gina."

"Who's Gina?" I wonder aloud.

"She's Boston's version of Ella. She's bringing up food for everyone." He supplies.

"Oh, okay," I reply. I am suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. I quickly sit down before anyone else can notice. I feel a little better after sitting, but still a bit woozy.

A couple of minutes later a tall, dark-haired woman enters the room wheeling a cart loaded down with food, sandwiches, fruit and the like. After she places it all on the table, I grab a sandwich and start to eat. I immediately feel better, guess I was just hungry.

"So, Boss, what's the plan?" I inquire after swallowing the bite I was chewing.

Ranger does his version of a death glare, now that's some scary shit right there. I smile inwardly, he never did like it when I called him 'boss'. Too bad.

"I sent out several teams to check on the building Bucky was spotted at. Just moments ago, one of those teams contacted me and told me that the building looks like it's being used for something. He said it looks like someone is trying to start the hospital back up. Rooms have been cleaned, equipment polished, and the utilities mysteriously turned back on. I checked, there is no record of anyone doing that through the city. I can only guess that it is generators. We will be going in later tonight in the cover of darkness. This will give us time to plan the perfect strategy."

"Why would someone open up an old abandoned hospital, illegally no less." I ask Ranger.

"No one would, not unless it was legally. And it would be all over the papers that it was opening again. The city is in dire need of hospitals and medical treatment centers." Ranger tells us.

"So who would need a space like an old hospital?" Bobby adds.

"HYDRA," Steve supplies.

"What?!" Tasha exclaims. "I thought we got rid of all of HYDRA in D.C."

"There will always be a few stragglers. And I'm afraid of why they would want an old hospital. I fear they have started experimenting again. They were always trying to re-create the serum used on me. That's how Bucky survived the fall from the train during the war, when I found him HYDRA had been testing serums on him and others in his unit; but none of the others lived through the testing." Steve explains. I can see the fear and worry on his face. He hates when other people suffer because someone is trying to make others like him. Guilt tears at him.

"HYDRA, this puts a whole different spin on things." Tasha admits.

"Yes, we will have to plan carefully. I will not have more innocents lost because of me." Steve grouses.

"Steve ... " I start, only to be cut off by Tasha whispering in my ear.

"Don't, he works better when he has what he thinks is a cause. He'll be alright, trust me." She pleads with her eyes. I nod my assent. I hope she's right.

Ranger addresses the room again. "That's enough for now, everyone break. We'll meet back her in two hours."

Everyone starts filing from the room. Ranger's phone rings and he is holding it up to his ear as he makes his way out the door. I pull Tank aside before he can get out of my reach.

"Tank, where can I crash for a few? I need a nap to recharge."

"I'm sure Mark will let you use the couch in his office. His office is right next door. I'll let him know you're there, Ranger too." Tank lets me know.

"Thanks Big Guy," I tell him after giving him a hug.

I peek over to Steve and wonder what he's thinking. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine. You go get some rest. I'll find the gym, I need a workout. It helps me think." He answers.

"Okay," I reply. I wrap my arms around him for a hug. He closes his arms around me, holding me close. Then he bends down to give me a sweet kiss, no tongue, he doesn't want to get carried away.

He then walks me next door to Mark's office and makes sure I'm settled on the couch for my nap. I feel him kiss my forehead as my eyes drift closed. My last conscious thought is hearing him softly close the door on his way out. I am left to peace and quiet, for the time being.

 _The door groans and creaks on it's hinges as I carefully open it. It opens to a darkened hallway. The floor is a grimy, old-fashioned tile with what looks like decades of grit and dirt caked on it._

 _My boots crunch slightly with every step I take further down the eerily lit hall. There are doors lining each side of the hall, reminding me of a hospital, without the antiseptic smell; this place smells musky._

 _I continue to creep my way down the hall, glancing into rooms as I pass by them. They appear to be abandoned hospital rooms. Two beds per room, made of rusty metal and lacking sheets; the naked mattresses soiled with years of unknown stains._

 _I keep my feet moving slowly down the hall to the double door at the end. A glimmer of light is showing from the crack at the bottom, urging me forward like a moth toward a flame._

 _As I push the right hand door open a fraction of an inch, I hear a blood curdling scream in the distance. I am frozen for a second. 'Who...' I thought to myself. Whoever it is, it sounds like they need help. I pick up the pace, still trying to be as quiet as possible._

 _As the door swishes closed behind me, I take in my new surroundings. This doesn't appear to be more patient rooms. It's more like a nurse's area. A round desk in the center of the room, with 3 broken chairs lying on their sides, and a large, tall metal container along the wall. It looks like an ancient refrigerator. I assume this is an old break room for the medical staff's use._

 _I spy another door on the left hand side of the room. I peer through the dirty glass window on the door and see that a staircase looms behind it. I take a deep breath and slip through this door and to the stairs beyond._

 _I peek over the stair railing and see what is down below me. I notice the faint light from before is a little brighter a couple of floors down. I take my gun out of my hip holster and hold it out in front of me. I don't know why I didn't pull it before now._

 _I slowly creep down the two flights of stairs, ever aware of my surroundings. When I finally reach the bottom and the point where the light is the brightest, I take a deep breath and ease the door open with my shoulder._

 _I crane my head around the edge of the door and glance around. It's another hallway. This time the light is bright enough for me to have to stand for a few minutes to allow my eyes to adjust from the previous darkness. I am forced into action by another loud, ear-piercing scream from the other end of the hall._

 _I make my way stealthily to the other end of the hall, crouching low near the door to avoid anyone seeing me through the dingy glass two-thirds of the way up it. I ease myself up inch by inch from my crouch to peek in the room._

 _I remain standing to get a better look, it can't be. The room appears to be an old operating room. The metal operating table in the center of the room is surrounded by two men in all black, with white lab coats over their clothes._

 _But who is lying on the table is what shocks me. It's Bucky! He is naked, with only a sheet draped over his hips. He is strapped down to the table by leather belt-like strips, with metal restraints holding his shining silver arm in place. There is pure agony present on his face. What have they been doing to him?!_

 _Just as I think this I see the man with his back to me lift his left arm up with what appears to be a large hypodermic needle in his hand. He lowers his hand to Bucky's neck and injects him with the mystery fluid. Nearly as soon as the needle pierces his skin, Bucky screams again. The man on Bucky's other side slaps him across the face, hard!_

 _I can no longer stand by and watch Bucky suffer. I slam the door open and yell out, two-fisting my gun in front of me._

 _"Nooooooooooooooo!"_

I jerk up to a sitting position. I look around the room frantically. There is no sign of Bucky anywhere, but Steve is kneeling in front of me with concern and fear in his eyes.

"What is it Steph? What's wrong? Nightmare?"

"Oh my God! It was horrible!" I cry out, clutching at Steve, trying to find comfort and solace from the horrors I have just witnessed. The whole time wondering it they were real or imagined. My spidey sense speaks up, telling me that they were not imagined. I can still feel Bucky's presence and he is in pain.

"Shhhhh ... it's OK. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you." Steve soothes.

I take several minutes to calm myself down, cradled in Steve's strong arms, while he gently rocks me and rubs circles on my back and neck.

He gently lifts my chin with his fingers, looking deep into my eyes, showing me all the love he has for me. He places a light kiss to my forehead then asks.

"Better?"

"A little," I sigh out.

"Feel up to talking about it now?" He further inquires.

"We need to. Steve I had an awful dream. I was in an old hospital. It was dark and deserted, but still in use. I roamed around looking for something, I didn't know what at first. But the last room I went to was an old operating room. There were two men there, HYDRA I assume; there was a third man on the table. Steve, it was Bucky! They were experimenting on him, torturing him. God his screams, I'll never forget his screams." I sobbed into Steve's shoulder.

I hear Steve talking to Ranger while my head is buried in his shoulder. I didn't even realize Ranger was in the room too.

"Did you hear? She saw Buck being tortured. Now we know it's HYDRA and what they're up to." Steve comments softly.

"We don't know that. It was just a dream. Maybe she is just scared of what could be happening." Ranger tries to argue.

"No, Ranger! This is NOT some figment of my imagination! He was being tortured by those animals. My spidey sense never lies!" I screech up at him.

Steve adds his disappointed Captain America face to the mix and Ranger finally caves in.

"Alright. We'll get all the teams together in a few hours and head out."

"We have to go now! He may not have that much time!" I fire back.

"Major, she's right. Her spidey sense has been more accurate where Bucky is concerned. She's been feeling his presence. If she says he's in trouble, I believe her. We have to go now." Steve adds in a calm voice.

Ranger sighs, yes Ranger actually sighed. He pulls his phone off of his hip and tells Tank, "it's time."

He then walks over to Mark's desk and picks up the desk phone there. He hits a few buttons on it, bringing the building's intercom system to life. His following words spring the whole building into action.

"All staff on the 'Barnes Mission' suit up now! It's go time!" ##########


	13. Chapter 13

A/N : I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you all. This is the finale chapter, so it took me a little longer to write, a whole week's worth of diligent typing; and the fact that I'm not really that good at writing action scenes. But to make up for the length of time it took to get it to you, this chapter is quite a bit longer than my normal ones. OK enough blabbing, enjoy!

 **Steve POV**

After Ranger finishes with his "Go" announcement and the PA system dies down to silence, people begin to file into the conference room next door. I see Tasha and Clint walk by. I decide we need more help, the more eyes and hands on deck the better. I look to Steph and tell her.

"I have to make a quick phone call. Go ahead and go next door, I'll be right there."

She nods her head, gives me a fast chaste kiss, then joins the others next door.

I grab my Stark phone from my pocket and hit the button that connects me to JARVIS directly. When he picks up, I get right to the point.

"JARVIS, let the others know we found Bucky and we're leaving immediately to extract. I'll need Tony, Thor if he is available, and Bruce. Tell Bruce he will not be suiting up. We'll need him in a medical capacity. Tell Tony to take a quinjet, we need them here yesterday!" JARVIS responds.

"Certainly Captain Rogers, Sir has heard you and says they will be there within 15 minutes."

"Thank-you JARVIS." I say before hanging up.

I send a fast text to Sam also, letting him know what is going on.

 _*Found Buck. Leaving now. Suit up! ~~ S *_

My phone beeps with a new text message, so I look to see who it is from, it's from Stark.

 _*Thor unavailable, but Bruce and I are on the way. Bringing a couple of reinforcements too. - IM *_

Feeling better about having the best help on the way, I join the others in the conference room. When I walk in Ranger is briefing them.

"Barton and Ram will be up high across the street on either corner of the roof of that building. I'll let you decide between you which one gets which corner. Woody, Ethan, Joel, Alex, Ace, and Matt will be driving the vehicles; stay put in case we need to make a fast get away. Vince and Junior, get our comm units ready. Everyone else, just pair up and look for Barnes where ever you can. Captain, will anyone else be joining us from your team?" He asks me.

"Yes Major, Stark and Banner are on the way, they should be here within the next few minutes." I inform him.

"Good. Bobby, you and Dr. Banner will stand by in the communications van in case we need you for medical reasons. I hope we don't." He sighs.

Bobby nods his head in agreement, then dashes off with another man in black to the medical floor I assume. Ranger takes this opportunity to speak again.

"Everyone has 10 minutes to suit up and meet up in the garage."

He then walks out the door and we all file out and to our perspective areas to get ready. Steph and I dash over to Mark's office where a change of clothes has been brought for her and my uniform is waiting for me.

We both change as quickly as possible. Shortly after we're done, there is a knock on the door followed by Ranger's voice.

"Cap, Steph, are you decent?"

"Come in Ranger." Steph responds.

Ranger walks in in full SWAT gear, without the helmet. He has other gear in his hands. "What's all that?" Steph asks him.

"Both your comm units and 'dressings' for you, Babe." He replies as he holds out the articles to us. I take the comm units from his hands and clip mine into my ear. Steph takes hers from me and does the same.

Ranger then passes Steph several weapons; two small Glocks, clips with additional rounds, and several knives. Steph starts to clip everything to her belt and stuffs the spare clips in the pockets of her cargo pants. Lastly she dons a vest that appears from somewhere behind Ranger. I look around to see Tank standing behind him.

"Let's go." Ranger commands.

"We should wait for Stark and the others to get here first." I try.

"Everyone else is already waiting for us in the garage, including Stark, Banner, and a couple of others from New York. He introduced them as Hill and Carter." Ranger says.

"Okay, let's go get Bucky! We can't wait any longer. That feeling of dread is getting worse." Steph complains.

So we all hit the stairs and make our way down as fast as possible. When we arrive, I notice everyone is in full battle gear, and that Stark and Banner really are there. Stark is in his Iron Man suit, Tasha and Hawk are wearing their Avengers uniforms, and Bruce is in civilian attire.

Tasha walks over, pulls Steph to the side, and starts whispering to her. I see Steph take something that Tasha handed her and stuff it down into her shirt, no her bra. I smile to myself. Those could come in handy.

 **Steph POV**

When we get to the garage level, I take in everyone around me. They all look like they're ready for battle. Good. As Ranger is going over last minute instructions, Natasha takes a-hold of my arm and tugs me over to the side. She starts speaking in a hushed tone as soon as we are away from the others.

"I should have given you more instruction in these before now, but that can't be helped." She opens her hand to show me what appears to be a small metal disc with a tiny blue light in the center. She continues. "These are my 'Widow's Bites'. They emit an electrical charge similar to a stun gun. They can take down the average man. And trust me when I say, they really do sting!"

I take several of the tiny shiny discs and slip them into my bra for safe keeping. I grin up at her and say "thank-you".

We walk back to rejoin the others. Ranger, being done with the last of his orders, barks out. "Comm units on. Test." I hear everyone answer in the affirmative before Ranger adds. "Load up!"

We all climb in to 10 or 12 different SUVs, with Vince, Junior, Bobby, and Dr. Banner in an unmarked black panel van. Steve, Natash, Clint, Ram, and I are riding in the SUV that Woody is driving. Ranger has paired me with Natasha, Ranger and Tank are together; like always, Steve is with Santos, Hal and Cal are paired up, and he stuck Binkie with Stark at the last minute. Those are the only pairings that I know of for sure.

I don't like being separated from Steve, but Natasha is trustworthy to me. I know she wouldn't let anything happen to me. We have become quite close lately.

Minutes later we are stopping a block or so away from the building Ranger was told about earlier. We pull into the bottom level of a multiple story parking deck. I didn't realize we were only a couple of miles from the Rangeman building. We got here awfully fast, I wonder how. It could have something to do with the way 'Nascar Woody' drives!

After all the vehicles are parked, everyone gets out and congregates in the far corner; except for Ram and Hawkeye, they dash across the road to take their sniper's perches. Ranger then calls the rest of us to order.

"OK, pair up, if I haven't given you a partner already. We'll split up and sweep floor by floor until we find Sgt. Barnes. When you find him, radio back on your comm links and we'll all meet to extract him together. Do not attempt to do it alone!" He pointedly looked at me when he said the last part. Geez, I'm not an idiot! I decide to let that one slide and only glare at him minimally.

Then he finishes up his instructions. "Starting with Santos and Captain Rogers, then Tank and I; we'll move out two or three pairs at a time, staggering our arrivals to disguise our numbers. That's it, move out."

Ranger and Tank are the first to leave. Les and Steve walk over to me before they head out. Steve gives me a tight hug and tells me to be careful, then informs Tasha if anything happens to me he's holding her peronally responsible. After I am ensured he will be careful too, Santos and he are on their way.

Natasha and I finally start over to the other building, deciding along the way that we will start our search on the third floor; the top floor. She led me up the stairs and around the back end of the building. Just watching her move around with stealthy cat like grace and making nearly no noise at all made it easy to see why she is known as a silent assassin.

We inched our way along the entire third floor, passing a few of our fellow team mates at sporadic intervals. So far no sign of any enemies. I whisper over my comm link. "Any one seen any hostiles or found Bucky?"

I hear a couple of whispered responses of "not yet" and "negative" in my ear. Natasha pokes my arm then shakes her head at me, telling me to keep quiet. I wonder why, then notice the sound of foot falls on the other side of the door we are standing near.

We both draw our guns. She points to me then to the left, then points to herself and the right. I nod to let her know I understand. She then mouths the words "on three" to me. I nod again. Then she silently counts to three, nodding her head with each number.

At the same moment she says three, she opens the door and we both step silently through. I turn to the left looking for a fight, my gun held out in front of me with both hands. I don't see anyone this way. I whip my head to the right and jerk my body around to face Natasha when I hear gunfire. She fires two shots in rapid succession, taking out two armed men in black.

"You Okay?" She asks me while looking past me and down the hall behind me; making sure there are no more bad guys. I nod to let her know I'm fine. We continue making our way down the hall to the right, since that's where the bad guys came from.

We slowly make our way down the hall, passing door after door. The lights are off in all of the rooms, so we don't bother to investigate them fully; other than glancing in the windows. No one appears to be in any of them. We also pass by a stairwell door. We decide to check the remainder of the floor before going back to the stairs and down to the 2nd floor.

I am checking the next room on the left; Natasha is two doors down on the right, but still within my line of sight; when someone grabs me from behind. I react immediately. I bring my right elbow back really sharply and into my attacker's ribs. I hear in my ear, through my comm link, "Oooooomph ...", I was released right after.

I spin around and glare at the person standing behind me, it's Santos! Steve walks in as soon as I screech my disapproval to Les.

"Damn it Les, I could have shot you. I _should_ have shot you! You ass! Don't ever sneak up on me like that again."

"Awwwww ... Beautiful, you know you would never shoot me. I'm your favorite." He adds an eyebrow wiggle trying to get on my good side.

"Yea, you're my favorite, my favorite pain in my ass!" I snarl as I shove him out of the way and stalk out of the room.

I hear Ranger's voice in my comm link as soon as I get into the hallway again. "All teams, west end of the basement. We got him." Ranger adds after a beat or two. "That includes the eyes up high, we need you ground level now." I hear Ram and Hawkeye answer to the affirmative, "ten-four Boss," and "Give us two" from Clint.

All four of us rush to the stairway door and thunder down two flights of stairs. We are joined on the first floor by two other teams, Hal and Cal, and Binkie and Iron Man.

"Where are the stairs to the basement?" I ask of no one in particular.

"This way," Hal says. "This way is west."

We all follow Hal and eventually come to a dingy door in the far west corner of the building. When I pass through the door that Cal is holding open for everyone, I am hit in the face with the damp, musty smell of a basement. I guess we're in the right place.

The further we go into the basement, the smell begins to change. It goes from a gross basement aroma to the antiseptic odor of a hospital. I don't know which was worse.

Also the farther we got into the basement, the more bodies we started to see lying around. Lots of dead guys dressed in all black, a few of them wearing white lab jackets. We all were put on high alert.

When we got to the end of the hallway and another door, Ranger and most of the others were already there. They were all kneeling down, obviously to keep out of someone's field of vision. I glance up and see why, there is a large window in the top half of the door. There are also two men in black facing away from us on the other side. I have no idea how they didn't know that there were like 30 mercenaries and heroes less than 5 feet from them. Morons.

We hear excited voices from far away on the other side of the door. It's enough to get the two goons on the other side to shuffle off in a hurry. I barely have a chance to wonder what's going on before Ranger starts to speak in a whisper, but everyone is able to hear him through the comms.

"Here's our chance. On my count, we go. Mission is take Barnes back, take out anyone and everyone that gets in our way."

But before he can even start with a count down, a loud yell of someone in pain sounded out. We all spring into action, bursting through the door with guns blazing; the ear-splitting scream that echoed through the room was eerily familiar.

Each and every one of us is immediately thrown into a different fight. I was surprised by the alarming number of HYDRA workers that bombarded us. Where in the hell were all of these guys hiding?!

Most of us were battling one-on-one, close-up, hand-to-hand combat, with a handful using weapons. Steve was going up against three at a time using his shield for both offense and defense. Iron Man was blasting away with his repulsors; knocking our chunks of the building at the same time. And I saw, as well as heard the tell-tale 'thwunk' of several arrows; my favorite one being the one that I saw land in the neck of an enemy and after a few seconds, promptly burst into flames.

We slowly fought our way to the other side of the large room, where another small door was shut tight. Just as I got to that door, I heard another yell; actually it was more like a roar of rage. I smiled broadly as I thought it sounded to me like Bucky was starting to fight back against his captors.

I yelled over to Steve, I need his strength to get through the blockade, the door had a large catch with a pad lock attached. In a flash Steve is beside me and slamming his shield down on the metal of the lock; shattering it in the process. Then he rams his shoulder into the door, causing it to fly across the room in at least three pieces.

We dash through the broken down door, scanning the area for immediate threats. I look to the far wall and see Bucky struggling with a group of five HYDRA agents who are all trying to hold him down. Leather straps are dangling from the side of another metal table, he must have broken free.

I see Steve raise his shield into what I have come to think of as his 'throwing stance', then seemed to change his mind at the last second. I know what he was thinking, he doesn't want to risk hitting Bucky.

His hesitance, or maybe it was the sound of boots thundering in behind us; drew the attention of Bucky's captors. One of them turned at the waist, reached behind himself, and flipped a red switch. A blaring and flashing alarm began to sound at once.

Then we were joined by an army of bad guys in black swarming in on us. Steve's shield immediately started to fly, taking out the two nearest attackers. The room was a melee of action and fire power. Someone, I don't know who, took out two of the guys trying to hold Bucky down.

I reached down into my shirt and pulled out my stash of 'bites', flinging one towards one of the remaining men surrounding Bucky. It hit the target mid-thigh. He stood there shocked for a second, then convulsed and dropped to the floor unconscious. That left one guy trying to fight with Bucky; he had no chance in hell against him, even with Bucky slightly weak. Bucky just punched him under his jaw with his metal arm which launched him across the room and into a set of glass cabinetry.

As soon as Bucky was free of the men holding him, Steve rushed over and grabbed Bucky's arm while addressing him. "Bucky?"

Bucky looked Steve in the eyes while tilting his head to the side. The first word out of his mouth had Steve and I both grinning like idiots. "Punk?"

"Yeah, Jerk, it's me." Steve chuckled.

Bucky answered with a wobbly smile, then all of a sudden he reached down and pulled my spare gun out of my thigh holster. He aimed over my shoulder and fired three rounds in rapid succession.

Steve and I both whipped our heads around and glanced down to see a fallen HYDRA agent with two shots to his chest and one between his eyes. "Still a sharp-shooter, I see." Steve uttered to Bucky.

"Still not as fast as you though, Punk." Bucky snapped back.

"Good to have you back, Buck. Now let's get the hell out of here!"

We started making our way to the door, shooting and fighting the entire time. I eventually used up all of the 'bites' Tasha had given me. I love those things. I heard Steve shout out through the comm links. "Target acquired. Move out."

We got nearly to the door when I felt a hand grab my wrist and jerk me backwards. I spun around to face my attacker. I open my mouth to yell for assistance when I hear a voice in my ear. "Get down Steph!"

I drop to my knees as fast as lightning. I hear a swish of air above my head and the unmistakable sound of an arrow hitting flesh. I look back up to see an arrow sticking out of my attacker's left eye socket. I also hear a faint clicking sound coming from it, ut oh. I rip my hand from his grasp and take off running. Seconds later I hear a small explosion. There's no way in hell I'm looking back to see the destruction that was left behind!

Steve's panicked voice fills my ear piece. "Where's Steph?!"

Clint materialized out of nowhere and grabbed my hand, reassuring Steve as we jogged forward.

"I got her Cap, she fell behind. Keep moving, we'll see you on the flip side."

I think Hawkeye and I were bringing up the rear. After we were safely out the door, I heard Ranger once again in my comm link.

"Everyone clear?" He waited a few beats to hear everyone answer in the affirmative before giving his final order. "Clean up time Cal!"

We were all a block and a half away when the explosion rocked the lot the building was standing on. But not one of us turned back to look at the damage. We just turned into the parking garage two to four at a time, Clint and I still dragging behind. I know it was all me, he could have clearly left me in the dust without hardly trying.

I barely made it into the darkened area before Steve appeared in front of me with worry etched on his face. "Are you alright? What happened to make you fall behind?"

"I'm fine Steve. I got grabbed as I hit the door to the basement and jerked back by a stray HYDRA. Hawk here took him down before I could even open my mouth to call for help." I beamed, sparring a glance at Clint.

Steve was also looking at Clint with gratitude in his eyes. He confirmed my thoughts by clasping his hand on Clint's shoulder and putting it into words.

"Thank-you Clint, I'm ashamed of myself. I was in such a hurry to get Bucky and the rest of us out that I ... " He drifted off while looking down at his boots.

"Hey, none of that Cap! That's why there were two complete teams of heroes and Rangemen there, so no one would get left behind or get hurt. Besides, you know I would never let anything happen to Steph. She's a part of our team, family now." Clint summed up.

"Oh my God! Is everyone okay? Did anyone get hurt?" I asked, my voice full of worry and concern for all of my team mates.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises, with one gunshot wound, nothing life-threatening." Ranger informed me. I never even realized he had joined us.

"Who got shot and where?" I wondered.

"Binkie, through and through to the right shoulder. Bobby is patching him up right now." Ranger added.

"Okay, but what about Bucky? How is he?" I also inquired.

"Dr. Banner is checking him out. I don't know the extent of his injuries yet. He seemed fine physically."

"Well let's get back to Rangeman and I'll check on everyone myself, one by one." I replied with a cheeky grin and a wink. Ranger just shakes his head and utters a quiet "Babe".

We all climb into the same SUV's we rode here in. This go around we take our time getting back, or at least Woody does. We arrive at Rangeman Boston a short while later.

After pulling back in at Rangeman, I made good on my threat and personally checked on every single person who was in on the mission with us. Ranger was right, the worst injury was Binkie's through and through shoulder wound. He is fine now, resting on the medical floor in the office of Boston's Bobby; an ex-Marine named Brandt, nicknamed 'Stitch'.

The only person left for me to check on is Bucky. He is in another of the medical rooms, still being attended to by Dr. Banner. I slowly walk over to them, as not to startle anyone. Steve is of course with me and eager to find out exactly what is going on with his oldest and most dear friend.

"Bruce, how is he?" Steve starts.

"Physically he is exhausted. Mentally, we'll have to let Sam do some tests, and I drew some blood to test for 'other' changes. We'll have to wait for the results of those work ups to know for sure." Dr. Banner answered honestly.

Steve nodded his head in understanding. We decided to let Bucky rest for a while, only after letting him know we would be back to check on him later.

Steve guided me with a hand to my back toward the elevator. We were done for the night and it was time for showers and to turn in. He pressed the button for the 4th floor where the employee apartments are located, one of them occupied by us temporarily.

He remained quiet for the short ride up, deep in thought. I was a little concerned about what could be troubling him. More than likely it was the results of Bucky's tests, both the physical through the blood work and the mental by talking with Sam. I try to ease his worry somewhat.

"He'll be fine Steve. It will take time, but he will come out of this better than ever and the same man you knew all those years ago will be right back by your side; where he belongs." I smiled up at him fondly.

The elevator dinged and opened up for us on our floor. Steve replied as we got to the apartment we were sharing, while unlocking the door at the same time.

"I know he will be." As he closed the door behind us and locked it, I spared him another thorough glance. His face still held a look of concentration, so I further inquired.

"So it's not Bucky you're worried about. But you are obviously worried about something. I can see it written all over your face. What is bothering you my Captain?"

"Nothing is bothering me, per say. I was just thinking ... about the future, our future." ###############################

A/N : That's the end of the actual story, but I will be writing and posting another chapter; the epilogue. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed reading my first JE/Avengers cross-over as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!

Hugs and thangs Rain (Jackie)


	14. Chapter 14

**Steve POV**

It's been two weeks since I told Steph that I wanted to talk about our 'future'. So much has happened since then. We talked about being in a committed exclusive relationship, neither of us wanting to be with anyone else. I don't know her feelings exactly, but she is it for me. I have found my life partner, that is if she will agree to it.

I asked her last week to move in with me in my apartment at the Tower, she asks for a little time to decide. I agreed. I'll give her anything she needs, including time.

This morning we're going to meet the others for a late brunch. It's a late meal because I let Steph sleep a little later than usual this morning, she's been kinda tired lately. The rest of the team agreed to meet us in the kitchen area of the common floor.

Just as I'm about to go her room and check to see if she's ready to join the others, she appears from down the hall. She still looks a little drowsy to me. I voice my concerns to her.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You look like you could use another hour's worth of sleep."

"I'm fine love, don't worry. Right now, I'm starved." Just as she says this her stomach roars to life. She laughs and shakes her head. "See, let's go feed my beast of a stomach before it decides to take a bite out of you."

"You can nibble on me anytime you want Doll, but you're right, I'm hungry myself; so let's go join the team." I tell her. I take her in my arms for a tight hug and a short kiss, no time to get demanding at the moment. I then wrap my arm around her shoulder and guide her to the elevator and down to the common floor.

As we stepped off the elevator onto the common floor, Steph nudges my side and whispers. "Why are they all looking at us like that?"

I scanned the room and took in all of the looks on all of our friends faces. I'm having trouble understanding the meaning of her words. All I see are looks of love and acceptance, with a touch of concern on Tasha's face. I finally break the ice for her.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

We continue walking toward the breakfast bar where Tony still has food laid out. We start making our plates and keep the conversation going. Tasha speaks first.

"How are you both feeling this morning?"

"Pretty good actually," Steph answers around a bite of pancakes.

A knowing smirk passes over Tasha's face. I wonder what that's about. I hear the slide of the elevator doors closing as I ask Bruce. "How's Bucky holding up?"

"I'm fine punk." I hear from behind us, making me turn my head to see if he's telling the truth. I see a familiar smile on his face, yeah, he's good. And the fact that he's currently filling a plate with enough food to feed 4 people is further proof that the old Bucky is back. I'll talk to Sam privately later to make sure he's on track for his mental health.

Steph asks him as he sits down to start eating. "So what exactly have you been doing all this time you were hiding? I know it has something to do with HYDRA, if you don't mind me asking." She adds shyly.

Bucky swallows the mouthful of food he's currently chewing before he answers.

"You're right. It was HYDRA related. I was tracking down the last of the ones that were holding me captive and feeding me different versions of several serums for the past 3 years. I escaped a couple of months ago, but so did some of my captors. I had to track those guys down. That was the last of my original captors that we took down in Boston. Now I can concentrate on catching up with you all and living out my life."

"Well, we're all glad to have you finally back home again for good this time." It was Steph who replied to him first, but we all agreed with her sentiment with nods and verbal tones of 'yes', 'absolutely', and 'I need you jerk' from me.

We all got quiet for a while, finishing up our fabulous meal. A rumble of thunder disturbs the silence and a flash of lightning announces Thor's arrival. His booming voice startles Steph a bit.

"Aye, my brothers and sisters in arms, it's so great to see you again. And is this our newest brother Sgt. Barnes?" He asks while looking at Bucky.

"Yes, this is my oldest and dearest friend Sgt. James Barnes. He prefers to be called Bucky." I inform him.

"Then welcome to our family. I am honored to make your acquaintance and add you to the list of allies and true friends I have here on Midgard. Also for you Lady Stephanie, I have spoken to Heimdall, the gate keeper of the nine realms. He has enlightened me of your gifts. Your 'spider sense' as you call it, is actually a rare gift of sharp an acute intuition regarding danger to yourself and those you care for the most. This is the reason why you were able to see the danger Sgt. Barnes was in. You are connected to him by way of the Captain and your dreams are in actuality visions, the fate's way of warning you of impending peril. This is a truly rare and glorious gift that I know you will honor and appreciate." He finishes with a bow and kiss to her hand.

"Wow, that explains things. Thank-you for talking to Heimdall and telling me exactly what was happening." Steph tells him honestly.

"It was truly my honor and pleasure to serve you milady." Thor says.

Tasha shocks us by addressing Steph. "Steph, can I talk to you privately for a few minutes?"

"Sure Tash. We'll be back in a few minutes guys." She lets the room know. They walk toward the restroom at the entry way and enclose themselves in the small room for privacy. I can hear the hushed voices but cannot make out what they are saying.

 **SPOV (Steph)**

I have no clue what Tasha wants to speak to me about, but I have to admit I am curious. "Something wrong Tash?" I ask with a hint of fear in my voice.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yes, I feel great. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem different somehow. It's the way you're carrying yourself now and you're glowing too. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were pregnant." Tasha utters.

"What?! You think I'm pregnant?" I stutter out.

"Well yes, is it possible?"

"No ... " Then I think back to our first time and cringe. Oh shit, it IS possible.

Tasha sees the recognition in my eyes and speaks aloud to the ceiling. "JARVIS please have a pregnancy test picked up and delivered to Captain Rogers suite."

"Certainly Ms. Romanoff, it will be there within the hour." The AI responds.

"Oh, and JARVIS," Steph puts in. "Please do not tell anyone about this, especially Stark!"

"As you wish Ms. Plum."

I decide to spend some time with the others before I go see if my life is changing. We re-enter the common room the looks on our family's faces, curious and concerned. I smile reassuringly to Steve. We spend the next hour chatting about small stuff, then I announce to the room at large.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to take care of something right fast." Tasha gives me a knowing look that silently probes, 'you need me to come with?' I look her in the eye and shake my head 'no' in response. She gives me a short, curt nod in return.

I head to the elevator, up to Steve's floor, and to my destiny.

I walk into the bathroom, shaking like a leaf, then I spy the ominous box lying on the counter. 'Let's get this over with.' I think to myself; taking a few deep, calming breaths, thankful now for all the juice I drank with my breakfast. I really do have to pee. I pee on the little white stick, set the alarm on my phone, and await the results.

Three minutes later I look down at the two pink lines telling me that I am indeed pregnant with Steve's baby.

This would normally scare the crap out of me but I feel at peace. I honestly want to have kids with Steve. Although it's unexpected, I feel he will be happy and would never desert us. Now to find the right time and the perfect way to tell him that he's going to be a father.

I ride the elevator back down to the common floor, after leaving the test lying on the counter in our bathroom.

As soon as I exit the elevator, Tasha walks over to me and whispers, "the verdict?" My answering smile tells her all she needs to know. She grins back just as big. We stroll across the room and to the others.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Tony and Bruce leave to go work in their labs. Thor has already left to go visit Jane in London. Now Sam, Tasha, and Clint announce that they have new recruits to go train. Bucky informs us that he needs some rest and leaves us to take a nap. This leaves Steve and I alone. I'm glad of this because we have important things we need to discuss.

"Let's go upstairs, Doll. We need to have a private conversation." Steve shocks me by saying.

"Sure," I tell him.

I am lost in thought and don't realize that we are once again in the living room of our floor.

"Sit down and relax Steph. I'll be right back." Steve commands while tilting his head toward the sofa. I nod and comply.

He walks down the hall way toward his bedroom and returns within a couple of minutes. I wonder what he did so quickly.

He sits down on the sofa beside me. He picks up my hands in his, looking into my eyes with apprehension etched throughout his gorgeous face.

"Steph, about that future, Doll. These last few months with you have been the best of my life. I honestly care about you more than any other person I have ever known. You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yes I do and I love you too, Steve." I answer.

"Well," he starts as he drifts down to the floor on one knee. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red velvet box. He continues. "I love you with all that I am Stephanie Michelle Plum. Are you willing to change that last name to Rogers and make me the happiest man in the world? Will you please be mine forever? Marry me Doll?" He finishes with a flick of his wrist opening the box in his hand showing me a beautiful 2 carat marquis diamond with surrounding baguettes. I have tears in my eyes when I look up to his and give him my answer.

"Yes my Captain, I would be honored to be your wife. I have some news of my own. Follow me." I say to him as I take his hand. I lead him to the bathroom. I'm still scared of what he will think of my news.

I drag him over to the sink and pick up the stick to show him. He looks down at it, then back up with confusion on his brow. "Is this ..." he starts.

"Yes Mr. Rogers, you're going to be a daddy." I say with a smirk.

The most adorable smile comes to rest across his face, right before he literally sweeps me off of my feet to spin me around. The world felt like it tilted on it's axis, but I knew I was safe in his strong embrace.

Suddenly the world stopped spinning as he let me down on my feet again and gasped out.

"Oh my stars and stripes, I should remember to be more gentle with you now. I got carried away. A baby! I am over the moon happy."

"Steve, I'm not a porcelain doll that you have to handle with care. Don't you dare become one of those over-protective husbands that is afraid to touch me." I scold him.

"I'll try. How far along are you?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that this little peanut is the result of our first time together, remember what happened then? A doctor would be able to tell us for certain." I explain.

"Then we best get you set up with an OB-GYN immediately." He kisses me softly, then adds. "Our future is looking brighter than ever, Doll."

 **6 months later ...**

It's been a month since little William Aaron Rogers was born. He is an exceptionally quiet and laid back child. He only cries when he's hungry or he needs changing. He looks just like Steve, but his eyes are more my shade of blue, without Steve's touch of green. He has started to show some signs of taking after Steve super-wise also.

Just last week he accidentally pulled his baby monitor down on his face, causing a bruise to appear. Steve was out training when I called him to tell him about it. By the time he returned home an hour later, the bruise was completely gone and healed.

The week before that after I fed Will his bottle, I was holding him, bonding with him by playing with him. He had my pinkie finger grasped in his small fist while I was touching and tickling his tummy. When I was tickling him he jerked, laughing, and promptly dislocated my finger, proof of Steve's super strength he inherited.

So we're all watching him closely for other signs, and if Tony mentions 'tests' on my child again, I'm gonna shoot him; Iron Man or not!

Bucky seems to be adjusting just fine. Dr. Banner assures us that he is in peak physical form. Sam is working him through his PTSD and reports that Bucky is improving more each passing day.

So everything in our life is looking up. Our friends and family are doing well, we have a beautiful, not to mention super son, and we have no money worries. All in all our future is looking bright as the sun. ####################

A/N : I am truly sorry it took so long to get this final chapter, the epilogue out to you; my faithful readers. I have been extremely busy with very little time to write, not to mention a few weeks ago, my computer deleted over 2,500 words I had written; so I had to start from scratch. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thank-you for your support with this, my first JE/Avengers cross over. Something new (the sequel to "First Hot Case") is coming soon! Rain (Jackie)


End file.
